Estrela da Manhã
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Yaoi, Lemon, AU! Milo é um poderoso faraó e Camus é apenas um jovem escriba, que entrou no seu reino por acaso. O que acontecerá quando esses dois homems maravilhosos se encontram?


Por Leona-EBM   
Estrela Da Manhã 

"_A suprema felicidade da vida é a convicção de ser amado por  
aquilo que você é, ou melhor, apesar daquilo que você é".  
(Victor Hugo)._

Ano 1500 a.c

No nordeste Africano podia-se ver apenas uma coisa: Areia, clara e fina que chegava a cansar os olhos de qualquer viajante estrangeiro. Mas nem tudo, graças aos Deuses, era areia, tinha um grande rio que cortava aquele imenso deserto de norte a sul, chamado de rio Nilo.

No Delta, Alto Egito, vivia o grande e poderoso Faraó, que comandava todas aquelas terras, desde do Baixo até o Alto Egito, onde suas ordens eram supremas. Além disso, era considerado um semideus nessa terra. Era um ser supremo que deveria ser obedecido prontamente.

O sol atingia todo aquele país sem piedade e a noite, os ventos castigavam todas aquelas terras sem a menor compaixão, matando qualquer um que se arriscasse a sair no meio daquele deserto, isso é, se estiverem desprotegidos.

Um grande templo, gingante na verdade, era a morada daquele poderoso faraó, tão reconhecido por seus sacerdotes, escribas e militares que também viviam próximos ao seu palácio ou dentro dele.

Na entrada daquele grande monumento, daquele palácio tão nobre existiam dois grandes gatos lado a lado, num corredor muito largo e comprido. Eles eram negros, bem desenhados, bem feitos e ao mesmo tempo mostravam seu poder, fazendo uma sombra enorme pelo seu tamanho. Quando se passava pelo grande corredor onde as paredes eram repletas de símbolos contando diversas histórias de batalhas e deuses, mostrando a princípio como o grande Faraó era valente e poderoso em todas suas batalhas.

Depois do corredor principal, encontra-se outro corredor repleto de guardas que se mantinham parados, com seus trajes brancos e finos, com algumas armaduras protegendo pontos essenciais e suas mãos carregavam lanças, com a ponta feita de cobre e o cabo de madeira. Nas suas cinturas carregavam adagas e foices. Depois de passar por essa guarda, chega ao salão principal onde tinha muitas opções, só morando ali para saber para onde deveria ir.

O lugar que o Faraó ficava era enorme. As paredes eram brancas, os símbolos feitos de ouro cultuavam os deuses, principalmente o Deus do Sol, que o Faraó tanto apreciava. O trono ficava no meio de um corredor, uns 3 metros do chão, ficando no alto de umas escadas feitas de ouro. Tudo a sua volta era belo e nobre. Muitos serviçais ficavam entre os grandes pilares brancos, ajoelhados esperando uma ordem de sua vossa majestade.

Ao lado do Faraó ficavam duas mulheres abanando um leque enorme, para que o calor não o incomodasse. Do seu lado direito ficava um sacerdote, que sempre lhe contava como estavam as coisas no Baixo Egito e Alto Egito. Mais abaixo ficavam muitos guardas. E numa mesa ficavam alguns sacerdotes amais.

"Estrela da manhã", "Semideus", "Rei", eram alguns dos nomes que o grande Faraó era chamado pelo seu povo. Ele era respeitado por todos e qualquer desacato a sua autoridade era morte. Era o senhor de todas as terras do Egito, não importando se era do Delta ou do Baixo Egito. Era até considerado por muitos um Deus.

- Eu cansei dessa comida! Quero carne! – Reclamou o Faraó, jogando um prato de frutas no chão.

- Sim, vossa majestade! Iremos providenciar o que pede.

O grande Faraó se levanta mostrando seu corpo belíssimo. Ele era alto, moreno por causa do sol daquele lugar, tinha olhos azuis muito claros, seus cabelos eram azuis escuro meio enrolados e chegavam até o meio das suas costas. Usava um vestido branco, na cintura existia uma corda feita a ouro que chegava até seus calcanhares, usava um enfeite dourado com algumas pedras preciosas no peito, como se fosse uma armadura, que cobria seus ombros, mas era bem leve e delicado. Seus cabelos possuíam algumas presilhas de ouro, apenas para enfeite. Usava um par de brincos de ouro, pulseiras, anéis e colares feitos de pedras preciosas e por fim, andava descalço.

O nome desse Faraó era Milo Escorpião VI. Era um grande admirador de escorpiões, até dormia com alguns deles e parte das estátuas do grande palácio eram de grandes e poderosos escorpiões.

Milo foi andando para fora do salão, estava irritado, de mau humor e de saco cheio de todo mundo, principalmente daquele sacerdote que vivia lhe dizendo o que fazer.

- Espere, Vossa majestade! Eu trouxe uns músicos excelentes do Baixo Egito que com certeza irão animá-lo.

- Músicos? – Parou, olhando para trás. Adorava música.

- Sim, estão esperando o seu sinal para entrarem.

- Tudo bem, chame-os, mas se não forem bons, sua cabeça está cortada!

Milo volta para o grande salão, sentando-se no seu trono com a cabeça apoiada num dos braços, mostrando todo seu tédio. Então os grandes portões se abrem, apresentando 4 músicos que tremiam de medo.

Os músicos usavam pequenos instrumentos feitos por eles mesmos. Tinha uma espécie de uma flauta, uma espécie de um tambor, uma espécie de um triângulo e o homem cantava. Eles começaram ao sinal do sacerdote.

Milo se endireitou no trono, para apreciar melhor a música, que era muito boa. Fechou os olhos deixando-se levar por aquele som maravilhoso, então quando a música parou, abriu os olhos e fuzilou os músicos.

- Por que pararam?? Continuem, continuem!!!

- Calma meu senhor, eles estão se preparando para a próxima música.

- Não interessa, continuem logo ou suas cabeças vão rolar!!

Os músicos se assustaram quando ouviram a ameaça, então se atrapalharam todos deixando alguns instrumentos caírem no chão. Milo coloca a mão na testa vendo toda a confusão que aqueles idiotas estavam fazendo, então ele ergue a mão fazendo todos eles pararem e o encararem.

- Matem todos! – Disse finalmente, fazendo os guardas correrem até os músicos que se ajoelharam no chão pedindo misericórdia.

- Se não sabem tocar, então morram.

- Espere, por favor! Nós tocaremos uma melodia maravilhosa para o senhor.

Milo os ignorou olhando para suas unhas, vendo se estavam bem limpas, mas acabou encontrando um ponto preto no cantinho. Era sujeira. Então estreitou os olhos irritando-se, olhou para os guardas e disse:

- Matem as minhas empregadas pessoais também, por não saberem cuidar direito das minhas unhas.

- Sim, Vossa majestade! – Disseram em coro, correndo até o quarto onde as empregadas pessoais ficavam.

Milo levantou-se bufando de ódio, estava num péssimo dia. Então ele sai do salão, sem ser interrompido novamente por seu sacerdote que se encolheu num canto, com medo que fosse morto também. Quando viu que Milo foi embora, fez uma careta para ele e foi na mesa onde os outros sacerdotes estavam conversando sobre os deuses, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Pisava com força no chão mostrando toda sua raiva. Estava cansado, queria uma coisa nova. Então parou no quarto onde suas mulheres secundárias viviam, para que pudesse se aproveitar sexualmente de uma delas. Talvez ficasse mais humorado.

Quando entrou no quarto, mas mulheres ficaram em silêncio. Elas temeram o olhar furioso do Faraó, ele estava de mau humor e sempre que ele ficava assim ou uma delas fazia ele ficar de bom o humor e só uma mulher conseguiu essa proeza, mas já havia morrido, pois no dia seguinte, ela o irritou ou elas morriam no meio ou depois do ato sexual.

- Você e você! – Apontou para duas mulheres, que se levantaram mantendo a cabeça baixa, indo na direção do Faraó, que já saiu do quarto. As demais sorriram aliviadas, por não terem sido escolhidas.

Os três foram andando até o quarto de Milo, que era enorme, maior que aquele salão onde estava. Tinha uma cama gigante no meio do quarto, cheia de almofadas, panos finos de seda. O chão era cheio de tapetes, as paredes de símbolos e desenhos de escorpiões. Existia vasos e estátuas de vários animais sagrados, como de gatos, serpentes, chacais, jacarés, carneiros, águias e escaravelhos.

Milo retirou suas jóias e jogou-se na grande cama, pedindo que as mulheres retirassem a roupa e viessem até ele.

Horas mais tarde, os três estavam deitados nus na cama, aproveitando o vento quente daquele dia tão ensolarado. O primeiro a acordar foi Milo, que deu de cara com as duas mulheres dormindo abraçadas. Ficou olhando-as, até que as acordou com um cutucão nada delicado.

- Vão embora, quero ficar sozinho.

- Sim, vossa majestade! – Disseram em uníssono, felizes por não terem sido mortas.

Quando as mulheres saíram, Milo afundou a cabeça no travesseiro pensando no que faltava para se sentir melhor. Talvez por ter tudo se sentia tão entediado. Queria ir às aldeias, só para andar, mas não era possível. Todo mundo o reconheceria e ficaria lhe enchendo o saco.

Uma semana se passou desde então. Milo continuava com seu típico mau humor, mas estava melhorando com o passar dos dias. Agora estava sentado no seu trono, ouvindo o que seu sacerdote falava.

- Temos que cultuar o grande Deus Osíris hoje. Amanhã o grande Deus Sol e depois o grande Deus Anúbis, Vossa majestade! – dizia.

- O que mais? Quanto ao povo. O que me diz?

- Como estamos entre o mês de Março e Junho, dou boas notícias. O rio não avançou nas plantações e estamos recolhendo muitos alimentos.

- Mas quando chegar Julho o rio vai avançar, então o que devemos fazer?

- Devemos guardar o máximo de alimento para que o povo não passe fome.

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte. Guardem um terço de tudo de todas colheitas.

- Mas senhor, faltará comida.

- Não, comeremos muito bem, não como antes é claro, mas é melhor comer pouco do que não comer nada.

- Vossa majestade é muito inteligente! – Sorriu, mostrando seus dentes amarelados.

- Faça o que mandei.

- Sim, senhor.

O sacerdote vira-se para trás e dá as ordens para alguns subordinados.

- Ouviram que vossa majestade, o grande faraó Milo disse. Dêem ordens a todos os camponeses.

- Sim, senhor! – Um grupo de empregados saiu correndo.

Milo suspirou. Então ele se levantou e saiu do salão, só que não foi até seu quarto, mas estava indo para o salão principal, queria ir ao jardim.

O sacerdote e mais alguns guardas o seguiram, como sempre faziam. Milo olhou para trás com ódio, mas se quisesse era só pedir que eles o deixassem em paz, mas da última vez que fez isso, um maluco tentou lhe matar e poderia dizer que ele era um maluco muito forte. Sorte que alguns guardas chegaram a tempo quando ouviram seu grito.

Milo levantou a mão fazendo todos pararem de lhe seguir, então ele entrou no grande jardim, fazendo todos ficarem do lado de fora. Mas o sacerdote fez um sinal para os dois guardas, que não eram humanos normais, isso era o que o sacerdote achava. Eles eram dotados de poderes estranhos. Então eles rodearam a área, tomando cuidado para Milo não os verem.

O Faraó sentou-se no gramado soltando um longo suspiro. Então ficou olhando para a cidade abaixo, que estava acesa pelas grandes tochas de fogo, que serviam de iluminação. Já era tarde da noite, os ventos estavam mais frios, mas não eram igual ao deserto que o calor era insuportável e as noites geladas.

Ficou lá por horas. Olhou para os lados vendo que os sacerdotes e os guardas ainda estavam na entrada do jardim, observando-o, tomando conta da sua vida, como sempre faziam, como sempre insistiam. Mas era para sua precaução.

Quando sentiu sono, saiu do jardim voltando para o seu quarto, sendo acompanhado do sacerdote, que o acompanhou até a cama, o que era muito estranho, mas Milo não se importou, aquele velho estava tendo aquele costume ultimamente.

- Senhor?

- O que é?

Milo estava retirando suas jóias, colocando numa grande bacia de prata, onde seriam fervidas, enquanto dormia. Depois ele foi até sua cama deitando-se, cobrindo-se com um lençol muito fino.

- O senhor está muito entediado esses dias, não?

- Nossa, que bom que percebeu.

- Então, as mulheres não estão lhe distraindo?

- Não.

O sacerdote tossiu levemente e olhou-o nos olhos, mostrando que o que iria falar era muito sério.

- Senhor, vou lhe contar uma coisa muito importante.

- Hum... – Milo sentou-se na cama, preocupando-se com o assunto.

- O antigo faraó, não seu pai, mas sim o seu avô. Escorpião IV não gostava das mulheres.

- Não? – Estranhou – E o que isso tem a ver?

- Quero dizer, não que você goste, mas ele gostava de... Homens!

Milo estreitou seu olhar entendo muito bem aonde ele queria chegar, então disse:

- Acha que eu gosto de homens, Aluc?? – Indagou furioso.

- Não, não, de jeito nenhum, eu só estava comentando.

- Comentando?? Não minta para mim ou não verá o sol nunca mais!

- Perdoe-me, senhor! – Implorou, se ajoelhando no chão.

- Vá embora antes que eu me arrependa!!

- Sim, vossa majestade. O senhor é muito misericordioso!

- Vai!!!!!

O sacerdote saiu correndo, quase derrubando uma mesinha que estava na sua frente. Então olhou para trás fazendo um gesto de respeito com a cabeça, fazendo Milo deitar-se na cama soltando uma maldição qualquer naquele velho.

No dia seguinte, Milo estava como sempre no trono, ouvindo os sacerdotes falarem alguma baboseira. Havia acabado de voltar do culto a grande Deus Sol e o Deus Anúbis. Estava exausto e já estava anoitecendo.

Tudo parecia calmo e monótono, quando um sacerdote do Baixo Egito aparece, junto com mais dois homens, que deveriam ser meros escribas.

- Vossa majestade!

- Sim? – Milo se endireitou na cadeira.

- Os nômades que vivem ao redor do extenso rio Nilo estão saqueando as aldeias mais próximas, roubando seus animais domesticados e seus pertences. Está um caos.

- Por que Tjati do Baixo Egito não cuida disso? – Indagou.

Havia colocado dois sacerdotes para trabalharem no Alto Egito e Baixo Egito, para que não precisasse se preocupar com problemas insignificantes, comparados aos que enfrentava no dia-a-dia. Tjati era o nome dado a esses encarregados, que tinha muito poder, mas é claro que eram inferiores ao faraó.

- O Tjati, o senhor Kuphm, faleceu essa manhã, senhor!  
- O que? E quem está governando?

- Um sacerdote, que tomou conta do caos e expulsou os nômades.

- Parece que ele tomou conta da situação, quantos anos tem esse sacerdote.

Os sacerdotes ficaram em silêncio tentando se recordar quantos anos tinha aquele homem que estava no poder no momento, então um deles diz:

- Ele não é bem um sacerdote, vossa majestade.

- Não???

- Não, ele é um escriba.

- E um escriba está tomando conta do Baixo Egito??

- Sim, mas ele foi o único que conseguiu contornar a situação e cuidar de todo o caos, enquanto subíamos o Nilo para comunicar isso ao senhor.

- Entendo. Então fizeram bem, pode deixar que mandarei uma pessoa adequada imediatamente. – Disse, olhando para o sacerdote – Você! Vai ser o novo Tjati.

- Mas vossa majestade, eu tomo conta da sua segurança.

- Não me encha o saco!! – Irritou-se – Eu vou trocar as coisas. Quero que você cuide do Baixo Egito, e vocês... – Olhou para os olhos sacerdotes ajoelhados no chão – Me tragam esse escriba, para ele me contar como foi à situação, quero estar a par de tudo.

- Sim, grande Faraó! – Disseram e uníssono.

Milo sorriu de canto, até que enfim uma coisa boa aconteceu. Iria se livrar daquele Faraó chato e conhecer outro novo velho para que ocupasse o seu lugar. Quem sabe aquele velho sacerdote que tomou conta do caos que havia acontecido no Baixo Egito.

- Vão! – Ordenou.

- Mas senhor, quem me substituirá?

- Vou escolher!

Quando os outros sacerdotes ouviram isso ficaram felizes. Afinal, era um grande cargo ser o principal sacerdote do império, aquele que ficava ao lado do grande Faraó.

Milo se levantou do grande trono indo até a janela, que dava total visão para todo o reino. Ficou observando que as tochas de fogo foram acessas, as ruas de areias já estavam ficando escuras e os moradores já entravam nas suas casas.

No Baixo Egito, o homem que se encarregou de cuidar de todos o caos gerado pela morte do Tjati, estava sentado no parapeito da janela, do grande salão principal, onde o falecido Tjati ficava.

Os olhos daquele homem, que não deveria ter mais de 20 anos, estavam brilhantes, alegres, pareciam aliviados na verdade. O vento frio daquela noite batia contra seus cabelos azul petróleo, onde estava cheio de enfeites feito de ouro, mas eram as únicas coisas preciosas que tinha, além de uma pulseira de ouro nos seus dois pulsos.

O rapaz usava um vestido branco curto que chegava no meio das suas coxas, que era de um pano muito leve e um pouco transparente. Por baixo usava uma roupa de baixo um pouco apertada e nada mais. Calçava uma sandália de couro, que transava até seus joelhos. E mais uma coisa para terminar todo seu visual. Usava lápis preto nos olhos, deixando-os mais sedutores.

- Camus, Camus!! – Uma voz forte cortou o salão.

- O que foi? – Virou-se para trás, vendo um velho escriba se aproximando.

- Parece que os sacerdotes já estão descendo o rio.

- Como sabe disso?

- Eu sei, o grande Deus do Sol me contou.

Camus ficou em silêncio. No começo, quando o conhecera, ria do seu jeito de falar e achava-o ridículo por dizer que falava com os Deuses, sendo que só os faraós tinham essa honra. Mas depois de muitas amostras viu que ele não mentia e acabou respeitando-o.

- E o que tem?

- Com certeza vão te levar até o Faraó.

- Por que? – Indagou surpreso.

- Oras, porque ele quer saber como você tomou conta da situação e com certeza vão querer lhe promover.

- Acha mesmo?

- Não! – Sorriu amarelo.

Camus revirou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro. Por que ele não falava direto?

- O que é então? Diga logo.

- Camus, meu filho! – Tocou no seu ombro – O grande e poderoso rei escorpião, Milo VI, considerado um dos mais poderosos Faraós que já existiu...

- Poupe-me desse discurso e diga logo! – Disse impaciente.

- ...E que continua vivo, sendo considerado um semideus, nesse mundo mortal! Esse grande homem é um idiota! – Terminou.

Camus riu. Acabou se abaixando um pouco para buscar um pouco de ar para continuar a sua gargalhada. Depois encarou o velho escriba a quem ele tanto admirava. E disse:

- Só você mesmo, só que fale mais baixo! – Disse, olhando para os lados. Pois quaisquer ofensas ao grande Faraó eram consideradas um crime hediondo.

- Ah!! – Praguejou chacoalhando seu cajado – Continuando, ele é um idiota. Se ele olhar para sua cara e não gostar de você, ele manda te matar, então tome cuidado com que fala. Camus, você que é tão inteligente, saiba usar as palavras e me prometa uma coisa.

- Que coisa?

- Eu não quero que você sofra, Camus.

- O que quer me dizer?

- Quero que fuja e não volte mais.

- Mas, mas por quê?

- Camus, eu sei muito bem que foi você que matou o Tjati!

Camus ficou pálido de repente. Então ele abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se envergonhado por ter feito algo não desumano, algo tão cruel e algo que apenas os deuses poderiam determinar, o assassinato de um ser humano.

- Eu...

- Não precisa se explicar... Aquele velho merecia morrer mesmo! – Sorriu, mostrando parte dos dentes que ainda tinha, que já estava ficando podres.

Um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios de Camus, que ergueu sua cabeça e imediatamente ajoelhou-se aos pés daquele velho tão sábio, que ao longe parecia por cobra, mas por dentro era um bondoso gato, isso é, se ele gostasse de você. O considerava o chacal, o animal mais esperto de toda a história.

A mão do velho foi agarrada pelas de Camus, que agora as beijava agradecido por sua compreensão. O velho, que deveria ter no mínimo uns 60 anos, se ajoelha no chão segurando o rosto de Camus com as duas mãos.

O velho se aproximou do seu rosto soltando aquele mau hálito típico de pessoas que nem sequer se cuidavam, então disse:

- Quero que vá embora.

- Não posso, aqui é meu lar. E ninguém vai descobrir.

- Não é disso que estou falando meu rapaz, o seu crime foi perfeito! – Tossiu um pouco – Mas aquele Faraó não vai trazer coisas boas para você, por tanto venha comigo. Eu vou para Somália hoje de madrugada.

- O que? Somália??

- Sim, Camus venha comigo. Precisamos um do outro.

Camus fechou os olhos com força, estava com raiva, muita raiva, mas não demonstrou deixando seu semblante impassível como sempre fazia. Arrependia-se por ter confiado naquele velho e ter se aberto para ele, mas conseguiu muitas coisas sendo amigo dele.

- Por que? – Indagou, cerrando os dentes.

- Não percebes que eu lhe amo?

- Olhe para você, nem tem mais idade pa...

- Não diga que eu não tenho idade!! – Gritou – Eu sou muito melhor que qualquer jovem. Eu sempre lhe ajudei. Sempre dei tudo o que quis. Se não fosse por mim sua família ainda passaria fome nas margens do rio Nilo. Eu ocultei o assassinato do Tjati, que sempre o violentava!

Camus se levantou, mas logo foi derrubado no chão, já que o velho passou o cajado que carregava nas suas pernas, fazendo-o cair com tudo no chão. Então o velho sentou-se no seu abdome e sorriu.

- Adiba! Saia de cima de mim! – Gritou irritado.

- O que vai fazer? Me matar também?

- Saia!!! – Disse, lhe jogando um olhar assassino.

- Calma Camus, calma meu filho!! – Riu.

Adiba se aproximou dele dando um beijo nos seus lábios, sentindo a sua maciez o seu gosto, então se afastou, vendo que se continuasse não iria sobrar muito dele para contar história.

- Eu sabia que você não viria comigo, Camus. Isso foi uma despedida, meu filho e mais uma coisa. Cuidado com o Faraó, com as pessoas daquele Templo. Cuidado com suas palavras, que devem ser cautelosas e diretas. E mais uma coisa, cuidado para não morrer.

- Eu vou, agora saia de cima de mim.

Adiba se levantou com um olhar magoado, mas sabia que Camus não iria tratá-lo de outra forma a não ser essa. Então o velho escriba olhou pela última vez para aquele rosto tão belo antes de se virar de costas e sumir da frente do rapaz, que ainda permanecia deitado no chão.

Milo estava jogado na grama de um grande santuário que existia atrás do seu quarto. Era um local proibido, apenas ele e mais ninguém poderia entrar ali. Era uma fortaleza também, então ninguém de fora poderia entrar.

O grande Faraó aspirava o cheiro das plantas com muita atenção, adorava-as, mas tudo acaba quando duas batidas fortes são ouvidas, era um dos seus sacerdotes batendo na porta. Parece que os empregados que havia enviado para o Baixo Egito voltaram com o homem que havia cuidado de tudo por lá.

Milo se levantou praguejando algo. Caminhou para fora do santuário, entrando no seu quarto encontrando o sacerdote no corredor, com a cabeça baixa dizendo que os empregados já chegaram.

- Depois eu o vejo, não estou a fim de ver outro velho idiota! – Disse entrando no seu quarto novamente. – E mais uma coisa, da próxima vez espere no corredor, não entre no meu quarto nunca mais.

- Sim, senhor! Perdoe-me!

A noite já estava caindo e com ela o frio caia sobre os moradores que corriam para dentro das suas casas, procurando refúgio. No grande palácio ninguém se preocupava com o frio e nem com o calor, pois estavam sendo protegidos pelos grandes deuses.

Milo saiu do seu quarto batendo a porta com força, mostrando o seu mau humor de sempre. Agora havia sido chamado para ver o sacerdote que cuidou de toda situação no Baixo Egito. Foi andando até a sala de reuniões com passos largos e pesados, quando abriu a grande porta, todos os sacerdotes ajoelharam-se no chão em respeito.

Os seus azuis claros vasculharam a sala procurando o sacerdote, mas não o achou.

- Cadê ele? Como ele pode ter se atrasado? – Indagou impaciente, estava morrendo de sono, queria descansar.

- Aqui senhor! – Diz um dos sacerdotes, apontando para um rapaz ajoelhado no chão.

- Levante-se então! – Milo diz, olhando para todo mundo tentando descobrir quem era.

Camus levantou-se lentamente com as mãos lado a lado com seu corpo e ficou olhando para o Faraó, vendo que este estava assustado com a sua juventude. Mas era uma coisa de se admirar mesmo!

- "_Esse rapaz que deve ter a minha idade tomou conta do caos do Baixo Egito? Mas... Quem é ele? Ele é... É... Tão... Lindo!!!" – _Pensou abobado.

- "_Então esse é o temido Faraó escorpião que mata qualquer? Ele é tão diferente do que pensei, ele é tão... Lindo!!!" – _Pensou surpreso.

Os dois ficaram se olhando atentamente esquecendo de tudo e de todos. Estavam concentrados no corpo um do outro. Milo estava com uma vontade louca de jogar aquele corpo na parede e fazer tudo o que quiser com ele, como já havia feito com alguns guardas seu. Então acabou se lembrando do que o sacerdote havia lhe perguntando dias atrás, se ele não queria um rapaz para se divertir.

- Er... O senhor não vai dizer nada? – Indagou o sacerdote.

- Qual seu nome?

- Camus, senhor.

- Foi você que cuidou do Baixo Egito na ausência de um Tjati?

- Sim, senhor.

- "_Que voz doce ele tem e que nome lindo... Eu o quero... O quero para mim!!!" – _Pensou – E o que vai fazer agora?

- Voltarei para o Baixo Egito, senhor.

- Não, fique aqui. Você é um escriba não é mesmo?

- Sim, senhor.

- Trabalhe junto com os sacerdotes.

- Sim, senhor.

- O ajudem – Disse, olhando para os sacerdotes que estava com a boca aberta pelo jeito amistoso do Faraó.

Milo saiu da sala com pensamentos voltados para o mais novo empregado do seu palácio, a quem ele iria ficar de olho para ver se conseguia tirar uma casquinha dele. Talvez os dias não sejam tão monótonos como ele pensava que iria ser.

Dois dias se passaram num piscar de olhos.

Camus estava passando pelos corredores com uma pilha de livros velhos nos braços, quando de repente ouve alguém pedindo para que ele parasse. O escriba olha para trás vendo que tinha um homem atrás dele, mas não o reconheceu e disse:

- O que foi, senhor?

- Quero que venha comigo.

- Preciso colocar esses livros na biblioteca.

- Estou mandando.

- O sacerdote vai ficar bravo comigo.

- Problema é dele.

- Mas...

- Está indo contra minhas ordens seu inútil?

- Faraó? – Indagou sentindo seu sangue gelar.

- Não reconheceu a minha voz? – Sorriu de canto – Tudo bem, está perdoado então. Agora deixe esses livros aí no chão mesmo e venha comigo!

Camus fez o que foi mandado. Colocou os livros num canto com muito cuidado e seguiu o Faraó que o estava levando para o seu quarto. Estranhou no começo, mas não disse nada e nem era louco de discutir com uma "besta teimosa" daquela.

Quando passaram pelo grande corredor onde havia muitos guardas. Eles viraram para direita onde tinha um pequeno corredor de 5 metros e onde estava a grande porta de outro, que guardava o quarto do grande Faraó.

Milo foi na frente abrindo a porta, quando o fez chamou Camus que entrou logo atrás dele fechando a porta em seguida.

Os dois ficaram se olhando. Milo admirando o corpo e a beleza do jovem escriba e Camus estava confuso com o seu pedido.

- Camus, eu vou tomar um banho e quero que me ajude.

- "_Ele gravou o meu nome? E quer que eu o ajude dar banho????" – _Pensou perplexo.

- Algum problema? – Indagou.

- Não, senhor.

- Ótimo.

- Senhor?

- O que foi?

- Eu nunca fiz isso. O senhor não acha melhor eu chamar um das serviçais e...

- Não quer me ajudar, escravo? – Indagou irritado.

- Não é isso senhor, é que eu realmente nunca fiz isso.

- Então aprenderá hoje. Agora venha.

Milo foi andando pelo seu quarto indo até o banheiro que estava escondido por uma grande porta de madeira com alguns desenhos de escorpiões. Quando entraram, Camus se segurou para não cair para trás, aquele lugar era lindo.

O banheiro era enorme, maior que o quarto. O chão era todo feito de pedras do sol e as paredes eram feitas de ouro. Havia uma grande piscina no meio, num formado circular. Tinha uma piscina menor num canto, parecia ser mais funda que a principal, que batia no meio das coxas.

Havia muitas plantas e algumas esculturas de gessos espalhadas. O teto era repleto por figuras de gatos, escorpiões, jacaré e chacais. Sem contar que tinha muitas toalhas e num canto tinha uma penteadeira de pedra com um grande espelho que pegava duas pessoas de lado e uma pessoa das cabeças aos pés.

Milo foi andando até a piscina maior pedindo para que Camus fechasse a porta. O escriba fechou a porta notando como ela era pesada, depois se virou para trás vendo que Milo já se despia.

As roupas do Faraó foram jogadas no chão, juntos com suas jóias. Depois foi entrando na água se sentando na escadinha de pedra que havia ali. Milo olhou para Camus, esperando que ele se aproximasse.

Camus foi se aproximando dele, mas parou quando Milo começou a falar.

- Retire suas roupas.

- Sim, senhor!

Camus foi retirando suas roupas lentamente, constrangendo-se a cada peça de roupa que tirava, quando se despiu por completo olhou para Milo, que parecia estar maravilhado com seu corpo. Então Camus caminhou até ele ficando a três passos de distância dele.

- Quero que lave minhas costas e meus cabelos.

O Faraó vai ao meio da piscina e se senta ali e fica olhando para Camus que andou até ele.

- Onde tem sais de banho, senhor?

- Ali em cima – Apontou para um balde.

Camus saiu da piscina indo até o local indicado, sentindo o olhar de Milo sobre si, mas não ligou muito. Afinal ele era o Faraó, jamais iria ter segundas intenções com ele. Era o que pensava.

Pegou o balde vendo que tinha muitos sais de banho, como algumas ervas e alguns cremes desenvolvidos pelos sacerdotes. Foi andando até a piscina onde Milo o observava de canto. Camus colocou o balde na água, vendo como ele boiava, depois tocou nos cabelos de Milo com delicadeza sentindo como eram fortes e macios.

Pegou uma pequena jarra e molhou seus cabelos lentamente tomando cuidado para não cair água no seu rosto. Então passou um pouco de creme nos seus cabelos fazendo um pouco de espuma e começou a massageá-los lentamente, numa massagem que haviam lhe ensinado há muito tempo.

Milo fechou os olhos aproveitando aquelas mãos macias. Para quem não sabia dar um banho em alguém, ele estava se saindo muito bem. Então Camus parou e começou a jogar água novamente fazendo toda a espuma ir embora.

O creme foi devolvido no balde e um pote cheio de sais de banho foi pego pelo escriba que começou a passá-lo pelos ombros de Milo lentamente, para que as pedras não o arranhassem. Ficou massageando suas costas até que finalmente achou que estava bom. Jogou água e disse:

- Pronto, senhor.

- Muito bem! Agora lave seus cabelos.

- Os meus? Com o seu creme?

- Claro.

Milo virou-se de frente e ficou observando-o pegar o seu creme e passando rapidamente por seus cabelos, limpando suas pontas primeiro para depois passar o seu couro. Ficou massageando um pouco e depois afundou a cabeça na piscina retirando a espuma.

Quando Camus ergueu seu tronco mostrando sua face limpa e seus cabelos molhados jogados para trás, Milo teve certeza que estava atraído por ele. Camus era bonito demais e não tinha dúvidas disso.

Milo se levantou e Camus fez o mesmo. Os dois ficaram se olhando até que Milo foi caminhando até ficar atrás de Camus, quando o fez abraçou a sua cintura com seus braços assustando-o um pouco e logo em seguida disse:

- Não conte a ninguém, não resista, nem recue ou será castigado – Sussurrou.

- O que senhor? – Estava ficando nervoso.

O membro de Milo parou no meio das nádegas de Camus, ele forçou seu quadril para frente mostrando o que ele realmente queria. Abobado com as intenções do Faraó, Camus sentiu-se desesperado. O que faria?

Os lábios de Milo começaram a deslizar pelos ombros de Camus, ficou dando vários beijos molhados naquela região ouvindo-o suspirar algo. Sua mão direita começou a descer por seu abdômen, sentindo alguns poucos músculos que ele tinha e continuou a descer até chegar no seu membro o segurando e começando a masturbá-lo.

- Ahhhhh... – Camus gemeu baixinho.

A mão desocupada de Milo entrou na boca de Camus e começou a brincar com a sua língua, impedindo que o jovem escriba gemesse. E ao mesmo tempo começou a acelerar os movimentos no membro do outro, sentindo como ele estava crescendo na sua mão.

O corpo trêmulo de Camus não agüentava mais ficar de pé. Ele abriu um pouco as pernas jogando sua cabeça para trás, fazendo ficar parada no ombro de Milo, que sorriu com sua atitude. Geralmente as pessoas que ficavam com ele nem se moviam com medo que ele as recriminasse.

A mão de Camus parou em cima da mão que estimulava o seu sexo e começou a acelerar os seus movimentos e sua outra mão foi até sua boca tentando retirar a mão que estava lá dentro, pois não conseguia gemer com ela ali. Milo por sua vez sorriu, muito feliz ao ver que Camus não era um mero boneco como os outros e que ele se mexia e tinha vontades.

O Faraó aumentou os movimentos que fazia em torno do seu membro a tirou sua outra mão da boca de Camus levando até seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás fazendo assim Camus gritar alto, enquanto sentia seu corpo contrair com o prazer que estava começando a invadir o seu corpo.

- Isso Camus... Goza... Vamos... – Dizia, enquanto se deliciava com seus gemidos.

Não demorou muito para que Camus gozasse na sua mão, deixando seu corpo cair lentamente na água ficando de joelhos no chão. E Milo lambia suas mãos lentamente sentindo aquele gosto salgado.

Milo ajoelhou-se logo em seguida abraçando Camus pelas costas. O Faraó sentou-se no chão puxando para cima dele.

- Vire-se de frente para mim! – Pediu.

Camus virou-se de frente para ele, ficando sentado em cima dele com as pernas abertas e os olhos meio sonolentos. Ele olhou nos olhos do Faraó ficando cada vez mais encantado com ele, com seus modos, com sua voz rouca e com toda sua força.

Milo tocou seu rosto passando pelas gotículas de água que escorriam por seu rosto e levou sua mão até uma mecha dos seus cabelos sentindo sua maciez, o que era difícil de se ver nos empregados.

Lábios ferozes e ansiosos atacaram a curva do pescoço de Camus, deixando ali várias marcas de chupões. E os lábios continuaram a descer pelo seu peito até pegar um dos seus mamilos os chupando e mordendo.

O tronco de Camus estava jogado para trás, mas o braço de Milo que estava nas suas costas o impedia de cair, deixando-o suspenso no ar apenas com seu braço. Nessa posição podia ver melhor todo o corpo do jovem escriba.

Camus não estava entendo o que passava no seu corpo. Ele olhou novamente para o Faraó vendo que ele lembrava uma certa pessoa que ele amou muito quando era vivo. Mas eles não eram iguais, na verdade não tinham nada parecido. No entanto tinha algo nele, talvez fosse os cabelos compridos e azulados, talvez seja o porte físico ou esse jeito mandão.

Sentimentos profundos invadiam o corpo de Camus, de repente ele viu o rosto do seu amado no corpo do Faraó. Aquilo estava saindo do seu controle. Sabia que Milo não era ele, então por que estava imaginando aquilo? Por que sua mente estava pregando aquela peça. Então se lembrou das palavras de um antigo amigo seu:

"_E que você pare de acreditar em ilusões, pois quando você acordar morrerá nesse mar de gelo e não poderá mais retornar"._

Camus ergueu seu tronco e ficou olhando para o rosto do Faraó que ainda tinha o rosto do seu antigo amado. Então não resistindo mais acaba beijando com fúria, mostrando todo seu amor, toda sua saudade e desejo de estar com ele novamente. Suas mãos deslizaram por seu peito e braços os apertando, deixando marcas, até chegar no seu pescoço, fazendo seus braços ficaram parados ali.

O coração de Milo parou uma batida quando sentiu sua boca sendo devorada daquela maneira. Ele havia adorado e queria mais daqueles lábios tão molhados e quentes, que haviam levado-o a loucura num único ato.

- Camus... Eu quero você! – Pediu quase desesperado de tanto desejo.

Uma mão que estava nas costas de Camus começou a descer até suas nádegas. Milo começou a apalpá-las até que achou a sua entrada, começando a mexer lentamente nela, preparando para colocar o seu dedo. E sem aviso o fez, fazendo Camus fechar os olhos com força e jogar um pouco sua cabeça para trás. Vendo aquela cena que julgou maravilhoso, colocou mais três dedos fazendo Camus gemer alto.

Os dedos de Milo começaram a entrar e sair do seu corpo, eles faziam movimentos circulares no seu interior sentindo como aquele espaço ia se abrindo para ele. Aos poucos Camus foi relaxando e ficando mais excitado, fazendo então que Milo parasse o que fazia e já partisse para o prato principal.

- Vem, sente-se aqui... – Milo pediu, dando uma mordida na sua orelha.

Camus ergueu um pouco seu corpo e começou a sentar lentamente em cima do membro ereto de Milo, que estava sendo segurado pelo mesmo. Foi descendo lentamente olhando nos olhos de Milo, que ficava mais excitado ainda. E seus corpos começaram a se unir lentamente, carregando consigo gemidos longos, dolorosos e ao mesmo tempo prazerosos de Camus, que já estava com quase todo aquele membro dentro dele.

Quando se sentou por inteiro encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Milo ficando a respirar tranqüilamente para tentar acalmar um pouco sem corpo. Então foi fechando os olhos sentindo a carícia que Milo fazia no seu dorso, até que abre os olhos rapidamente sentindo uma estocada forte.

Milo segurava sua cintura com as duas mãos e começava a erguer e descer o seu corpo, ouvindo Camus gemer cada vez mais alto com sua investida. O Faraó sentia seu membro preso naquele pequeno espaço que fazia questão de esmagá-lo, fazendo assim seu prazer aumentar cada vez mais.

Eles começaram a se movimentar com velocidade fazendo um barulho alto, pois estavam dentro da água, que começava a se agitar, fazendo as beiradas da piscina ficarem cheias d'água.

Camus movia-se junto aumentando e diminuindo o ritmo, fazendo Milo enlouquecer cada vez mais. Ele ergue seu tronco e fica olhando para o rosto de Milo, que ainda tinha o rosto do seu antigo amado, até que sua ilusão foi acabando e ele começou a ver com quem realmente estava ficando. Seus olhos se entristeceram rapidamente ao encontrar aquele rosto tão diferente, mas não fez nada, afundou a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço e ficou ali quieto, sentindo os prazeres do seu corpo.

Notou a mudança de expressão e das suas atitudes de repente, mas não disse nada. Não sabia o que se passava na cabeça daquele empregado para começar a interrogá-lo. Mas não tinha tempo para pensar, queria logo chegar ao clímax e pelo jeito faria isso logo, já que seu corpo começava dar os sinais que iria gozar.

Os gemidos ficaram cada vez mais alto e fortes, seus corpos movimentavam-se mais rápido procurando logo acabar com todo aquele prazer, que os deixava insanos. Ficaram se esfregando um no outro até que Milo goza no seu interior gritando alto e se agarrando nos cabelos e costas de Camus.

Camus sai lentamente fazendo Milo soltá-lo. O escriba cai para trás fazendo a água se agitar, mas ele nem percebeu, estava aéreo demais para isso. Então ficou boiado na água assim como Milo.

- Camus...

- Hum?

- Quantos anos você tem?

- 20.

- Eu também.

- Eu sei, senhor.

- Você... É muito bom!

- Obrigado, senhor.

- Quero que venha me dar banho todos os dias.

- Eu...

- Não recuse, eu não estou lhe dando escolhas. Quero você comigo.

- Sim, senhor – Disse entristecido.

Milo sentou-se na água e olhou para o corpo que boiava. Então ele se levantou e foi até Camus que se sentou também.

- Pensei que você era um velho.

- Um velho, senhor? – Estranhou.

- Sim, eu pensei que fosse um velho sacerdote idiota que queria me ver, mas me surpreendi quando vi que era um rapaz jovem e bonito.

- Obrigado, senhor.

Os dois ficaram conversando por um tempo, até seus corpos começaram a ficarem enrugados por causa da água. Então eles saíram e continuaram a conversar no quarto, já estando limpos e secos.

- Tenho que ir senhor – Diz Camus.

- Não.

- Eu tenho que arrumar a biblioteca.

- E eu disse que não. Eu quero você aqui.

Camus fechou os olhos respirando bem fundo para acalmar sua irritação. Aquele Faraó estava deixando-o irritado e não sabia o porquê de ficar tão nervoso perto dele. Ele era lindo e lembrava seu amado amante, por que isso? Queria sair correndo, mas não podia, poder até podia, mas seria morto logo depois. Então resolveu deixar quieto e obedecer.

Três semanas passaram rapidamente. Milo estava sempre atrás de Camus, pedindo para se deitar com ele, ficar com ele, conversar com ele.

As conversas entre os dois eram um monólogo onde apenas Milo falava sobre ele, o que ele queria, o que ele era, o que ele sentia e que todos deviam amá-lo. Isso irritava o jovem escriba às vezes, mas quando ele olhava para Milo, seu coração se enchia de paz e acabava concordando com tudo.

Camus estava apaixonado, isso era incrível, pois fazia quatro anos que não amava mais ninguém, fazendo apenas um ódio incontrolável invadir seu coração e todo esse ódio foi descontado no Tjati que morreu envenenado por suas mãos. Mas agora estava amando novamente e queria ficar ao lado de Milo, mesmo que esse não o queira por perto.

Milo mostrou-se ciumento e apaixonado, mesmo nunca revelando isso para Camus. Eram dois apaixonados, mas Camus revelava seus sentimentos por gestos e falas, mas Milo fazia questão de dizer que não gostava dele. E era assim que esse casal tão atípico vivia.

O vento frio da noite arrepiava seus corpos, fazendo seus pêlos se arrepiarem. Seus olhos pareciam procurar algo no meio daquela escuridão, mas apenas os brilhos dos vaga-lumes faziam-se presentes.

Milo puxou Camus pela mão com uma certa pressa, levando-o para trás de uma grande rocha, que ficava no meio daquele santuário secreto. Quando chegaram no local, Milo deu mais uma olhada para os lados, sabia como seus guardas eram insistentes.

A distração era tentadora demais para os olhos de Camus, que o empurrou contra a rocha passando suas mãos por seu abdome, enquanto fechava seus olhos levando sua boca de encontro com a de Milo, que permanecia parado, assustado com a atitude repentina do outro.

A mão direita de Milo sobe pelo seu dorso sentindo suas curvas, até chegar nos seus cabelos os agarrando e puxando sua cabeça para trás, fazendo Camus abrir a boca em busca de ar, em busca daquele beijo que ele ainda não havia provado e que tanto desejava.

O cabelo de Camus foi puxado para baixo fazendo sua cabeça ir junto. Milo olhou para a expressão de dor na sua face, simplesmente adorou-a, queria ver mais. Então torceu o seu cabelo, fazendo-o gemer baixinho e depois abrir os olhos, encontrando aquelas duas esferas azuis. Os olhos de Milo eram imponentes, penetrantes, claros e sádicos.

Cansado de ficar apenas olhando, puxou a cabeça de Camus na sua direção lhe dando um beijo selvagem. Seu braço esquerdo se fechou na sua cintura o puxando para mais perto, fazendo seus corpos se colarem abruptamente. Então um beijo mais intenso foi iniciado. Camus tentava acompanhar o beijo, tentar diminuir o ritmo, mas Milo não queria e como tinha mais força o subjugava naquele ato.

Seus lábios separam-se finalmente. Camus ficou olhando para aquela face amorenada com uma respiração acelerada. Levou uma das mãos até seus cabelos, pegando uma presilha dourada a puxando para fora, fazendo uma pequena mecha presa se soltar cobrindo parte do rosto do Faraó.

Com beijos leves e dóceis, Camus começa a acariciar a face de Milo, enquanto suas mãos deslizam por seus braços sentindo todo seu volume, parando nos seus bíceps dando umas apertadas mais fortes, mostrando todo o seu desejo.

Os pensamentos de Milo pararam de repente apenas para poder sentir melhor todas aquelas carícias que lhe faziam tão bem. Seu braço direito afrouxou um pouco a cintura de Camus e sua mão direita soltou seus cabelos indo parar no meio das suas costas, mas sem força alguma. Acabou por fechar os olhos e prestar a atenção em tudo a sua volta. Sentia o cheio das flores plantadas naquele jardim, o cheiro da terra molhada, por causa da chuva do dia interior. Ouvia o som dos pássaros e animais noturnos. Quando abriu os olhos viu os vaga-lumes iluminarem todos os cantos, fazendo aquilo parecer um sonho. Quando Camus parou de beijá-lo, Milo encarou-o com uma certa impaciência, mas ainda estava muito avoado para dizer alguma coisa.

Um sorriso bem discreto se desenhou na face de Camus. Só de imaginar que Milo necessitava dos seus toques era muito satisfatório. Então ele levou uma mão até as coxas do Faraó e começou a apertá-las com forças, deslizar suas mãos por elas adentrando por sua saia, que chegava até os joelhos, mas não tocava no seu sexo, pelo contrário, passava bem longe dali.

Camus afundou seu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro do seu corpo, um cheiro de óleo misturado com incenso. Abriu seus lábios sentindo o gosto adocicado da sua pele e começou e começou a lambê-la em formas circulares, enquanto subias suas mãos até seu peito, os apertando e depois descendo até suas coxas novamente para subir o pano da sua saia.

Um desespero correu pelo corpo de Milo, fazendo empurrar Camus para trás para logo em seguida agarrá-lo e prensá-lo contra a grande rocha fazendo-o gemer de dor e susto, ao bater as costas contra a rocha dura e fria. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que Milo o olhava com um desejo de fazer ele tremer dos pés a cabeça.

- Você me deixa louco! Não gosto de perder o controle da situação – Disse sussurrante.

- Perdoe-me grande Faraó! – Sussurrou.

- Ah! Como fico excitado quando diz isso! – Sorriu, passando a mão por seus lábios – Quero ouvir da sua boca, Camus. Quem é o dono de quem aqui?

- O senhor. – Disse, sorrindo em seguida – Sou todo seu, mestre.

Milo sentiu uma forte pontada no seu baixo ventre ao ouvir aquilo, ele pega uma mão de Camus e a leva até seu sexo por cima da saia, para que ele sinta seu volume. Então ele retira a sua mão e se afasta um pouco para trás. Camus ficou olhando com fascinação, enquanto ele se despia. Primeiro retirou a grande jóia dourada que cobria seus ombros, colocando-o no chão com cuidado. Depois retirou suas pulseiras, ficando apenas com seus brincos. Foi retirando a peça de cima da sua roupa, jogando-a de qualquer jeito no chão, depois retirou sua saia junto com a corda dourada.

Milo tocou no seu membro, apertou-o e apontou na direção de Camus, que foi andando até ele, mas Milo o empurrou de novo contra a pedra com as duas mãos paradas no seu peito. Ele se aproximou de seu ouvido dando uma mordida de leve e depois passando a língua por ela, vendo como o seu corpo se arrepiava com aquele contato.

Camus se desviou daquela boca faminta e começou a beijar o ombro de Milo, dando leves mordidinhas, fazendo suspirar enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Após se satisfazer, foi descendo seus lábios deixando um rastro de saliva por seu corpo, indo até um dos seus mamilos o abocanhando e chupando-o logo em seguida. Ficou mordendo e chupando aquele mamilo até que ficasse bem vermelho para depois dar o mesmo tratamento no outro, que após ser terminado foi deixado de lado, para que sua boca continuasse a descer. Camus olhou para cima vendo que Milo o olhava sem perder um único movimento, então sorriu e continuou a descer até chegar no seu membro.

Os olhos de Camus se fecharam e ele aspirou aquele cheiro forte que vinha daquela parte do seu corpo, mas abriu os olhos voltando à realidade quando Milo acariciou seus cabelos gentilmente. Então o escriba olhou para cima e sem tirar os olhos de Milo tocou no seu pênis com as mãos e foi levando-o até a boca, começando a dar leves chupadas, por toda sua extensão ouvindo um gemido alto do Faraó.

Começou a sugá-lo com sofreguidão, até que sentiu a mão de Milo puxar sua cabeça para trás com força, mas não parou, continuou a sugá-lo querendo sentir o gosto do seu sêmen. Olhou para cima vendo que Milo estava um pouco irritado por contrariá-lo, mas mesmo assim estava nítido o prazer que ele sentia. Por tanto continuou a sugá-lo, fazendo-o apoiar-se na rocha com as duas mãos, abrindo um pouco as pernas.

- Aaahhh... Ahhh... Camus... Seu... Maldito, eu... Vou castigá-lo depois!! – Disse entre vários gemidos.

Camus ouviu a ameaça não acreditando muito nela, então ele puxou as coxas de Milo na sua direção fazendo seu membro ficar por inteiro na sua boca, quando fez isso ouviu o Faraó gritar e jogar a cabeça para trás trincando seus dentes em seguida para agüentar as sensações que corriam por seu corpo naquele momento. Quando finalmente gozou, seu corpo começou a tremer levemente, aos poucos foi se ajoelhando no chão sendo ajudado por Camus que colocou a cabeça de Milo encostada no seu peito.

A mão de Milo passou pelas coxas de Camus, sentindo como eram fortes, foi subindo até chegar no seu sexo, vendo como estava duro. Olho-o vendo como ele suava, então se endireitou sentando-se ereto.

- Desobediente – Disse, vendo ele fechar os olhos – Nunca ninguém me desobedeceu.

- Se quisesse mesmo que eu parasse, insistiria.

- Vou lhe dizer algo. Nunca mais me desobedeça. Eu já me encantei por muitas mulheres, mas matei todas as que me desobedeceram.

- Vai me matar agora também? – Indagou.

Milo ficou em silêncio olhando para aquela face tão impassível. Como ele conseguia ficar assim? Aquela indiferença lhe matava.

- O que você acha?

Camus abriu os olhos, encontrando aquele rosto mimado de sempre. Como ele era mimado, sempre tinha o que queria.

- Não sei, não leio corações.

- O que?

- Não sei o que sente.

- Não sinto nada. Você não significa nada para mim.

- Sinto muito então, nunca mais vou desobedecer.

Milo sorriu de canto, depois tocou no seu rosto de dando um tapa logo em seguida. Camus se assustou abrindo os olhos rapidamente.

- Não vai mesmo! Agora... – Sorriu, tocando no seu membro – Quero ver essa indiferença ir embora.

Camus abriu a boca num gemido mudo e depois fechou os olhos, quando sentiu seu sexo ser agarrado por aquelas mãos fortes e atrevidas, que começaram a massageá-lo rapidamente. As suas mãos se fecharam com força, enquanto virava a cabeça para o lado fazendo todo seu cabelo cair na frente, cobrindo seu rosto. Suas pernas estavam flexionadas no chão, seus dedos dos pés estavam brancos por causa da força que fazia.

- Camus... – Chamou-o parando – Olhe para mim e retire o cabelo do seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos e encarou Milo de canto, vendo como ele estava excitado com aquela situação. Então virou a cabeça de frente e jogou seus cabelos para trás, mas eles voltaram para frente novamente.

- Segure-os e não os solte! – Disse.

Camus fechou os olhos e com a mão direita segurou seu cabelo para o alto fazendo seu rosto ficar limpo, para que o Faraó o admirasse como quisesse.

- Abra os olhos.

Abriu os olhos e Milo continuou a massagear o seu membro. Ora apertava sua cabeça com força fazendo Camus gritar desesperado, ora o massageava delicadamente, ora o massageava com força, ora parava tudo para admirar seu rosto. Mas tudo teve um fim quando Camus fechou os olhos com força, enquanto mordia sua própria mão impedindo seu grito de puro êxtase, quando goza na mão do Faraó.

Milo sorriu satisfeito demais com que tinha feito. Aquele cubo de gelo não era tão frio assim e no final conseguiu fazê-lo perder a pose. Então levou a mão até a boca sentindo aquele rosto salgado com muito prazer.

A mão que prendia os seus cabelos foi abaixando até ficar parada ao lado do seu corpo, que ainda estava sofrendo os sintomas do recém orgasmo. O vento frio daquela noite os trouxe a realidade.

- Já está tarde, o senhor precisa ir descansar. – Diz Camus.

- Você não manda em mim.

- Não estou mandando, estou dizendo que amanhã o senhor terá um dia difícil.

- Se eu quiser mando todo mundo adiar as reuniões!

- Isso não é bom.

- Não me diga o que fazer! – Irritou-se.

- Tudo bem, desculpe.

Milo olhou para cima, vendo como o céu estava carregado de estrelas. Ficou olhando para as machas brancas do céu, vendo como as estrelas mais próximas a elas ficavam mais brilhantes. O cheiro das plantas voltou as suas narinas, então ele olhou novamente para Camus que estava olhando para um grupo de borboletas que estava em cima de um monte de flores.

- Quero que vá comigo amanhã. – Disse.

- Aonde?

- Homenagear o grande Deus Anúbis.

- Eu... Não sei.

- Não perguntei se quer ou não, você vai.

Camus suspirou. Não era muito fácil lidar com aquele homem mimado, se é que pode chamar aquela "criança" de homem.

- Que horas vai ser?

- Antes de o sol nascer.

- Preciso ir dormir então, já que não descansei da outra viagem.

- O que teve nessa viagem? – Indagou curioso.

- Nada demais, apenas pegamos umas papeladas.

- Com quem foi?

- Com os sacerdotes e alguns guardas.

- Que guardas e que sacerdotes?

Camus fechou os olhos se lembrando dos nomes e disse:

- Saaloo, Phump, Kochilha, Lomphus, Morpheus, e... Só!

- Hum... E são jovens?

- Só os guardas.

Milo ficou em silêncio sentindo seu sangue ferver um pouco, estava com ciúmes, era inegável. Tudo que gostava só podia ser dele, olhado por ele, tocado por ele e visto por ele.

- Por que?

- Nada. – Disse.

- Então, quando vamos entrar, grande Faraó? – Sorriu de canto, fazendo Milo sorrir também.

- Vamos dormir então.

Os dois se levantaram e começaram a se vestir rapidamente. Camus foi o primeiro, ele passou reto por Milo, que terminava de colocar a sua regata, mas Milo puxa seu braço e diz:

- Aonde vai?

- Para o meu quarto, quer mais alguma coisa?

- Hum... Quem disse que eu permiti que fosse?

- Mas... Disse para irmos dormir, majestade.

- Sim! E você vai dormir comigo! – Disse.

Camus travou. Milo terminou de se vestir e o levou para o seu quarto, puxando-o pelas mãos. Quando entraram no aposento, Milo foi direto até sua penteadeira colocando suas jóias no local, quando terminou olhou para Camus e disse:

- Tire toda a roupa e se deite.

Fez o que ele lhe mandou se sentando na cama e depois ficou olhando pentear os seus cabelos se desfazendo de todos os seus enfeites, que não o deixou menos bonito. Quando Milo terminou, virou-se para trás e sentou-se na cama, deitando-se logo em seguida, ficando com suas roupas, o que Camus não entendeu.

- Deite-se! – Disse, estranhando que ele ainda estivesse sentado – Não queria dormir?

Camus deitou-se, puxando um lençol para cobrir o seu corpo. Ficou deitado de lado, de frente para Milo, que se virou de barriga para baixo, virando a cabeça para o lado oposto.

Um tempo se passou e nenhum deles conseguia dormir. Milo virou a cabeça para o lado de Camus, encontrando seus olhos fechados. Levou uma mão até seus cabelos azul petróleo e começou a enrolar uma mecha nos seus dedos. Quando Camus abriu os olhos, ele parou.

- Não consegue dormir comigo aqui, senhor? Posso ir embora se desejar.

- Hum... – Estreitou seu olhar – Por que quer tanto ir embora? Tem alguém te esperando?

Percebendo que o outro estava com um certo ciúme dele, acabou não resistindo e sorriu fechando os olhos em seguida, pensando em um monte de bobagens. Quando sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados com certa força, respondeu:

- Não tenho ninguém a minha espera, senhor.

Um sorriso aliviado se desenhou no rosto de Milo, ele ficou olhando para Camus com certa fascinação.

- Você é o único homem que poderia ser mais belo que eu.

- "_Convencido! Como, mas como pude me apaixonar por você?" – _Pensou.

- Imagino você coberto de ouro! Iria ficar mais belo do que já é!

- Não me importo com riquezas desde que eu tenha o que comer, para poder me levantar todos os dias.

- Mas não tem nada de valor que goste? Não minta.

- Ler. Adoro ler e desenhar! – Disse.

- Então você gosta de uma coisa.

- Todos gostamos, e o senhor?

- Não é obvio! – Riu – Eu desejo poder!

- Isso o senhor já tem.

- Camus... Não me chame de senhor quando estivermos a sós, me chame de Milo está bem? – Disse o que lhe incomodava há um tempo.

- Tudo bem! – Disse, após refletir um instante.

O sono começou a invadir o corpo de Camus, pois ele ainda estava cansado da viagem do dia anterior e não havia parado para descansar. Seus olhos foram se fechando e abrindo, até que se fecharam totalmente.

Sentindo-se sozinho Milo se aproximou dele puxando-o pelo braço. Camus abriu os olhos já vermelhos de sono e foi indo mais perto dele, como desejava. No final Camus ficou deitado com a cabeça no peito de Milo, que acariciava suas mechas.

O dia finalmente estava nascendo. O casal estava dormindo profundamente, quando duas batidas fortes são ouvidas.

Milo abriu os olhos amaldiçoando o desgraçado que o acordou, então ele olhou para o lado vendo que Camus estava esparramado na cama, com o rosto virado na sua direção e uma das suas mãos estava segundo uma mecha do seu cabelo. Sorriu com aquela cena, ele era lindo demais. Então mais duas batidas foram ouvidas, Milo voltou à realidade, iria matar o desgraçado se Camus acordasse.

- Pare de bater idiota! – Disse, não muito alto.

- Vossa excelência! Já está tudo pronto para partirmos.

- Eu ainda não me arrumei, esperem.

- Mas senhor...

- Não me encha a paciência.

Milo ficou em silêncio ouvindo uma discussão que estava havendo atrás da porta, então ele ouviu mais duas batidas mais fortes dessa vez. Os olhos de Milo ficaram vermelhos de ódio, ele olhou para cama vendo que Camus estava com os olhos abertos, aquilo o irritou mais ainda e Camus não entendeu nada.

- "_Será que ele não gostou de acordar comigo na cama? Acho que deveria ter ido embora de madrugada!" – _Pensou.

- JÁ CHEGA!!!

- O que eu fiz? – Indaga preocupado.

- Hum? – Milo não entendeu.

- Por que está tão irritado?

Milo sorriu quando entendeu o que ele estava falando, então tocou em seu rosto dando um selo rápido em seus lábios. Depois se levantou da cama indo até a porta que ficava bem afastada, onde não dava para ter visão da cama. Quando a abriu deu de cara com seu novo sacerdote, que xingava o homem que bateu na porta primeiro.

- Vossa majestade! – Os dois abaixaram a cabeça.

- Quem foi que bateu na porta por último? – Indagou.

- Fui eu senhor. – Disse o sacerdote.

- Hum... Eu disse que não era mais para bater.

- Eu sei, mas o senhor deixou ordens para que o acordasse de qualquer jeito.

- Mas eu disse que não era para bater mais na porta, eu já estava acordado.

- Mas... Mas...

- Chega! – Gritou, olhando para dois guardas que estava logo atrás deles – Você me irritou muito hoje! Torturem-no e depois o traga para mim, mas só mais à noite! – Disse, voltando para o quarto, mas parando quando sentiu aquele velho agarrar o seu pé.

- Por favor, vossa excelência, eu pensei que o senhor estivesse dormindo enquanto falava, jamais lhe desobedeceria.

- Solte-me.

- Perdoe-me senhor.

- Tudo bem, você me convenceu! – Milo virou-se para ele, olhando aquela figura aliviada no chão – Podem matá-lo! – Disse fazendo o velho ficar paralisado.

- Mas... Mas... Não! Soltem-me!!! – Começou a gritar, quando os guardas o seguraram e o arrastaram para fora do corredor.

- Preciso de um sacerdote menos burro. – Disse olhando para o aprendiz, que havia batido na porta primeiro. – Você é obediente. Então vá arrumar as coisas, que saiu daqui à meia hora.

- Sim, senhor! – Disse, suando frio.

Milo entrou no quarto novamente, encontrando Camus vestido. Foi andando até ele abraçando suas costas e encostando sua cabeça nela. Suas mãos passearam por seu corpo, sentindo todas suas curvas.

- Por que mandou matá-lo?

- Porque ele o acordou.

- O que???? – Ficou indignado. Só de pensar que aquele velho coitado ia morrer por causa dele, ficou com o coração apertado.

- O que foi?

- Não pode fazer isso.

- O que? – Se afastou – Eu faço o que eu quiser!

- Eu sei, mas você poderia refletir. Eu ia acordar daqui a pouco, não foi ele que me acordou.

- Está defendendo aquele velho? – Irritou-se – Tem algo com ele?

- Não! Claro que não! – Estranhou a acusação.

- Então por que o defende?

- Porque ele é um humano, ele não tem o direito de morrer por algo tolo. Se ele fizesse algo de mal tudo bem, mas não, ele apenas seguiu a sua ordem de ontem.

Milo ficou um tempo parado. Refletindo.

- Agora não dá mais para voltar atrás.

- Claro que dá! Você pode correr até os guardas e pedir para soltá-lo.

- Eu? – Riu – Até parece!!!

Camus virou-se para encará-lo de frente, então disse:

- E se eu correr até eles pedindo para parar?

- Não!

- Por que?

- Já chega! Você me irrita, dá o fora daqui!

- Como quiser, senhor!

Camus saiu rapidamente do quarto sem olhar para trás. Milo ficou olhando para o chão, como se pudesse fazê-lo desaparecer com todo seu ódio. O Faraó olhou para os lados respirando fundo, depois foi até seu armário colocando trajes brancos, com enfeites dourados, pegou seu cajado que na ponta tinha a forma de uma foice, colocou seus enfeites e pedras preciosas e saiu, mostrando seu mau humor de sempre.

Todos deram passagem para o Faraó entrar na grande carruagem que fizeram especialmente para ele. Quando entrou todos deram partida, iriam para o santuário feito para o grande deus Anúbis, para homenageá-lo.

Milo olhou por trás da grande janela, vendo a areia daquele deserto. Estava cansado de olhar para aquela cor que não entrava num tom nem mais claro e nem mais escuro. Era um amarelo forte. As dunas eram sempre iguais, aquilo o deixava irritado. E o que não o deixava?

Estava para fechar a cortina, quando ouvi a voz de Camus mais à frente. Parecia que ele falava com um guarda, então ficou prestando a atenção.

- Então Camus, o que fazia no Baixo Egito?

- Era o empregado pessoal do Tjati!

- Que cargo mais interessante, soube que é um estudante também.

- Sim. Desenho e leio.

- Acho isso muito interessante, mas me interesso mais por guerras.

- Não vejo nada de belo nisso.

- Claro que não. Aliás, um homem tão delicado como você precisa de muita proteção não é mesmo? – Disse mais baixo.

- Hum...

- Me diga, você por acaso tem alguém?

- Eu... – Ficou sem saber o que responder – Talvez... Acho que não. – Disse mais para si mesmo do que para o guarda, que se animou um pouco.

- Talvez? Está de rolo?

- Talvez...

- Não gostaria de conversar comigo depois, sobre esse assunto?

Camus ficou olhando para aquele guarda que o devorava com os olhos, depois olhou para o céu vendo como estava claro e limpo. Mas quando sentiu um toque nos seus cabelos olhou-o assustado.

- Não.

- Hum... Veremos então! – Sorriu.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, até que o guarda acelera a passada do seu camelo indo para mais perto de outros guardas, que cochichavam algo a respeito de Camus. Isso não era surpresa, pois a maioria dos homens que viviam no palácio eram sacerdotes velhos ou aprendizes idiotas, que já foram todos "traçados" por eles. Mas nunca nenhum homem belo como Camus. Estavam tirando no palitinho para ver quem o pegava primeiro, ele querendo ou não.

Milo que estava mais atrás e viu tudo, ficou puto da vida, quando viu aquele homem tocando no cabelo dele ficou mais doido ainda, queria esganá-lo e o faria. Então ele foi para o outro lado da janela, onde podia ver os guardas conversando, podia ouvir o que eles falavam, pois estava muito perto deles. Já havia ouvido planos para pegar muitos aprendizes, nunca se importou e eles também não se importavam se ele ouvia ou não, pois Milo não havia colocado nenhuma lei que impedisse que eles estuprassem os aprendizes.

E agora ouvia mais um plano deles, só que dessa vez o alvo deles eram Camus, o seu aprendiz.

- Então Humphet, como devem ser as pernas dele?

- Maravilhosas, não vê ali? – Apontou discretamente para Camus – A saia não as cobre, vê como são lindas e fortes.

- Que homem, parece que vai nos divertir por muito tempo.

- Ele é bem frio.

- Hum... A gente conserta isso.

- Vamos pegá-lo hoje à noite.

- Que horas e onde?

- Ele sempre passa pelo corredor principal para ir para seu quarto, então o pegaremos.

- Muito fácil, ele não parece ser forte.

- E não é.

Os guardas riram baixinho se divertindo com os pensamentos. Enquanto Milo fechava seus punhos com tanta força, que suas mãos começaram a sangrar pelo corte que suas unhas fizeram.

Finalmente chegaram ao santuário de Anúbis. Eles entraram bem devagar rezando algo baixinho em respeito ao grande Deus dos mortos. Milo e mais quatro sacerdotes ficaram numa câmara onde tinha a imagem de Anúbis no meio, os empregados começaram a colocar as jóias e oferendas em cima de uma grande mesa.

Milo que estava ajoelhado no chão rezando pelo Deus ergue o olhar ao sentir o cheiro de Camus próximo a ele, então o vê colocando um jarro de ouro em cima da mesa com cuidado, saindo logo em seguida de cabeça baixa, passando reto por Milo sem ao menos olhá-lo.

- "_Por que essa indiferença?" – _Indagou nos seus pensamentos.

O Faraó não conseguia parar de pensar nele, nem rezava mais, apenas fingia. Então duas horas depois, quando o ritual foi terminado, todos saem do santuário voltando para as carruagens, camelos e alguns iam a pé mesmo. Dessa vez um sacerdote foi junto com Milo.

- Peça para que aquele homem venha conosco também! – Disse Milo, apontando para Camus.

- Mas senhor, ele não é um sacerdote.

- Não importa, o quero aqui também.

- Por que?

- Porque não viu como esses guardas ficam enchendo o seu saco? Estou cansado disso, aliás, quero conversar com ele, já que ele tem informações importantes para mim.

- Como quiser, senhor!

O sacerdote abre a porta da carruagem e olha para Camus que estava tentando montar no camelo, mas ele não estava conseguindo já que aquele guarda horrível estava atrás dele segurando a sua cintura, tentando "ajudá-lo" a subir.

- Hei, você! Venha cá! – Chamou.

- Eu? – O guarda indagou.

- Não você não idiota, o outro.

Camus caminhou até a carruagem e o sacerdote o puxou para dentro dela sem delicadeza alguma. Como aquele homem impuro poderia viajar junto com vossa majestade? Pensava transtornado. Então o sacerdote entrou por último fechando a porta.

Milo viu que Camus sentou-se no banco da frente um pouco afastado dele e o sacerdote sentou-se ao seu lado de frente para Milo, que se irritou com sua presença, afinal não poderia dar uns amasso em Camus.

- O senhor tem uma reunião quando chegar. Os Tjati então querendo falar sobre a situação.

- Sim, eu sei.

- O senhor tem outra reunião com o antigo filho de Hamsés à noite.

- Órius? – Indagou impaciente.

- Sim.

Milo revirou os olhos. Teria que suportar aquele cara chato e mimado, uma pessoa que ele não poderia mandar matar ou iria entrar em conflito com o grande filho do ex-Faraó, que havia governado antes dele. Uma pessoa que o povo respeitava e se fizesse isso seria taxado como corrupto e invejo, coisa que ele não queria.

- E você! – O sacerdote olhou para Camus, que só olhava para a janela – Não fique desse jeito perante vossa excelência!

Camus vira-se na direção do sacerdote e não teve tempo de desviar do seu cajado que bateu em cheio contra seu estomago fazendo-o se contorcer no banco, abraçando seu corpo e abaixando a cabeça. Quando Camus recebeu mais um golpe nas costas gemeu alto.

- O que está fazendo??? – Milo ficou indignado.

- Ele não está respeitando-o senhor.

- Quem disse que eu permiti essa violência contra ele?

- Mas senhor!

Milo não sabia o que fazia, então ele foi até Camus sentando-se ao seu lado tocando na sua barriga, quando se afastou um pouco viu que sua mão estava manchada de sangue, então olhou para o cajado daquele sacerdote vendo que a ponta era uma lâmina afiada feito cobre.

- Eu... Eu não sabia senhor, perdoe-me! – Pediu, abaixando a cabeça.

Milo ficou desesperado, Camus estava mole e não falava com ele e suas roupas estavam ficando cada vez mais vermelhas e não tinha nenhum médico perto deles e ainda estava longe do Delta.

Empurrou a cabeça de Camus para trás fazendo ele encostar-se ao banco, para que pudesse ver o ferimento, então tocou no seu abdome fazendo gemer e o empurrar com a mão toda ensangüentada. Milo segurou as mãos de Camus com uma só, já que ele estava muito fraco para se soltar e com a outra mão tocou no ferimento.

- Acalme-se Camus, já estamos chegando, resista!

O sacerdote achou estranho o grande Faraó conhecer o nome do rapaz, então ficou mais chocado ainda, quando viu que Milo passou a mão pelos lábios de Camus delicadamente e depois se aproximou beijando-o.

- "_Como eu ia imaginar que esse idiota era amante do Faraó? Ó grande Anúbis, o que foi que eu fiz? O que foi que eu fiz? Já estou morto... Ele vai mandar me matar!" – _Pensava o sacerdote.

O velho ficou desesperado vendo como Milo o beijava com carinho, mostrando muito afeto por ele. Então ele abriu a porta da carruagem e saiu correndo pelo deserto. Milo olhou para o velho com muito ódio.

Todo mundo parou tentando entender o que aconteceu. Os guardas correram até a carruagem e alguns foram atrás do sacerdote, não demorando a capturá-lo. Milo saiu da carruagem mostrando suas mãos cheias de sangue, então todos começaram a ficar desesperado.

- Ele o feriu, senhor?

- O que houve?

- Está machucado!?

- Ele feriu o aprendiz, está louco! Matem-no imediatamente! E eu preciso de um médico.

- "_Ah! Não o aprendiz bonitão não!!!" _– Pensaram os guardas desanimados, indo atrás do velho para dar um baita surra nele, para depois matá-lo.

Um sacerdote entendido em medicina entrou na carruagem com alguns equipamentos, Milo entrou logo atrás pedindo que todos andassem rapidamente.

O sacerdote colocou Camus deitado no chão de madeira e rasgou sua roupa para ver como estava o ferimento, depois de analisá-lo olhou para Milo fazendo um não com a cabeça.

- Não é possível! Cure-o ou você morre! – Disse.

- Vou fazer o possível senhor!

O médico pegou algumas ervas e começou a limpar o ferimento fazendo Camus gemer baixinho de dor, aquilo ardia muito. Depois disso enrolou uma faixa branca junto com algumas ervas medicinais em volta do ferimento. Após ter feito o curativo olhou para Milo e disse:

- Agora só depende dos Deuses! – Disse.

- Hum... Não pode fazer mais nada?

- Não, senhor! Infelizmente.

- Então vá embora!

- Mas ele tem que ficar aqui descansando!

- Eu não disse para levá-lo, quero que você vá embora e não conte a ninguém o que viu aqui ou você morre!

- Sim, senhor! – Disse, já sacando o que o Faraó sentia e queria.

O sacerdote pulou da carruagem em movimento fazendo os guardas avançarem nele pedindo explicações, após dizer como estava o estado aprendiz. Os guardas tiveram vontade de matar mais uma vez aquele sacerdote idiota que já jazia morto nas areias daquele grande deserto.

Dentro da carruagem a situação estava desesperadora, Milo tentava falar com Camus, mas este não queria falar com ele.

- Fale comigo, por favor, eu quero ouvir sua voz! – Pediu – O que sente?

Camus sorriu de canto ao ouvi-lo pedindo alguma coisa com jeitinho, deixando de ser rude e autoritário. Milo ficou confuso com aquele sorriso, ele se aproximou dos lábios de Camus os beijando de leve, sentindo um gosto amargo de morte neles.

- Você não pode morrer, eu não permito! – Disse.

- Não... Permite?

Milo ergueu sua cabeça olhando para seus olhos. Ficou feliz por ouvi-lo falar.

- Não! Nunca! Você é meu, não quero dá-lo aos Deuses. Você só morrerá quando eu morrer, pois mandarei te matar para que viva no outro mundo comigo! – Disse, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Egoísta... – Disse baixinho.

- Hum... – Não gostou do que ele havia falado – Não me ofenda, eu posso matá-lo se quiser.

- Mate... Eu... Já morri mesmo.

- O que está dizendo?

- Morri quando... Perdi o que mais... Amava.

Milo sentiu uma pontada no coração. Então Camus amou alguém? Então ele sente algo por essa pessoa? Quem era? Como a perdeu? Milhares de perguntas invadiam a cabeça de Milo, que estava ficando mais louco ainda.

Quando o Faraó abriu a boca para perguntar quem era, a porta carruagem se abriu, haviam chegado no palácio. Alguns médicos se aproximaram e retiraram Camus da carruagem. Tentando manter as aparências, Milo voltou para sua expressão cheia de escárnio de sempre e foi para os seus aposentos.

A noite caiu rapidamente. O palácio estava movimentado, a segurança havia aumentado e os empregados corriam pelos corredores carregando alimentos e objetos pessoais. Estava preparando a chegada do filho do ex-Faraó.

Quando Órius finalmente chegou foi direto até o grande salão se ajoelhando na frente de Milo, que estava sentado no seu trono. Milo estava mais belo do que antes. Usava uma saia branca, por cima dela um pano dourado com alguns desenhos feitos com tinta preta, usava suas jóias mais belas e brilhantes. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e muito bem escovados.

- Grande Milo. Agradeço-lhe pela sua hospitalidade! – Disse, erguendo seu olhar, mostrando duas esferas negras.

Órius era um homem lindo, tinha a mesma idade de Milo. Na verdade era o seu primo, haviam nascido no mesmo ano, mas por Milo ser alguns meses mais velho, foi ele que ficou com o trono, não ele. O jovem tinha longos cabelos negros que chegavam até o seu quadril e eles eram lisos, mas nas pontas faziam algumas curvas. Era moreno, como Milo. Seus olhos eram negros como a noite e sempre pintados a lápis. Era um pouco menor que Milo, mais magro, porém muito forte, era um grande general.

- Pode ficar a vontade. Siga as escravas que irão mostrar onde ficará.

- Sim, senhor! – Sorriu de canto.

Milo ficou bobo com aquele homem. Ele era lindo, muito mais lindo do que se lembrava. Fazia três anos que não o via e pelo visto ele estava mais educado tratando-o como era correto. Um frio correu pela espinha de Milo, vendo aquele belo homem se levantar e ir embora atrás das escravas.

Numa cama recheada por lençóis brancos estava Camus. Ele suava e gemia baixinho tendo alucinações, por causa da droga que haviam dado para ele. Abria e fechava os olhos vendo um monte de homens em cima dele, falando alguma coisa sobre seu estado, mas não conseguia processar nenhuma palavra.

Estava fechando os olhos novamente, mas algo o fez ter forças para continuar com eles abertos. O escriba ficou olhando para aquele homem de longos cabelos negros com admiração, ele era belo demais e lembrava Milo.

- Quem é esse homem? – Ouviu ele perguntar.

- Um escriba.

- Parece que ele recebe muita atenção.

- Parece que o Faraó gosta muito dele, senhor. – Sussurrou um dos seus empregados no seu ouvido.

- Ahhh... Claro! – Sorriu de canto – "_Muito bom gosto, Faraó!" – _Pensou, tocando numa mecha dos cabelos de Camus.

Dois dias haviam sem passado. Camus conseguiu se recuperar, mas ainda sentia dores por seu abdômen, pois o corte havia sido muito fundo, quase que furou o seu estômago. Agora mesmo estava deitado no seu quarto, lendo algum livro que haviam lhe dado.

Estava distraído. Havia ficado na cama pelas recomendações médicas, mas estava cansado e impaciente, não agüentava mais ficar preso naquele quarto. A pior parte do seu dia monótono era quando o turno de alguns guardas chegava ao fim, então eles apareciam no seu quarto, como agora.

- Está melhor, Camus? – Indagou um guarda entrando no seu quarto e fechando a porta.

- Sim – Disse friamente.

- Não quer uma massagem?

- Não.

O guarda sentou-se na beirada da cama ficando de frente para Camus, que estava encostado a cabeceira da cama. Ele levou uma das mãos até o rosto do escriba sentindo sua maciez, depois foi descendo até chegar no seu peito.

Camus por sua vez estava nervoso. Como iria afastar aquele tarado? Não estava numa boa posição e se o irritasse iria apanhar muito além de ser forçado a fazer várias coisas.

- Então, não quer que eu te leve lá fora para respirar um pouco de ar fresco?

- Não.

- Humm! Não sabe o que está perdendo.

- Humph!

O guarda sorriu de canto descendo sua mão por seu abdômen delicadamente para não machucá-lo, até que parou na frente do seu sexo sem tocá-lo. Ele olhou para Camus e tocou no seu sexo, fazendo-o se afastar um pouco.

- Calma, só quero ver esse rostinho com uma expressão prazerosa.

- Quer mesmo?

- Sim! – Sorriu.

- Então vai embora, isso vai me dar muito prazer.

A mão do guarda se fechou com força no sexo de Camus. Estava irritado com suas atitudes e agora iria mostrar que não era para brincar com um guarda de elite como ele.

- Já chega! – Alguém atrás da porta do quarto manda.

- Cala a boca, me deixe em paz.

- Como ousa responder assim para mim?

O guarda tremeu ao reconhecer a voz de Órius, então se afastou de Camus levantando-se rapidamente e indo até a porta de cabeça baixa.

- Perdoe-me senhor! – Pediu.

- Mais uma coisa, se continuarem a irritá-lo contarei ao Faraó.

- Por favor, não será necessário senhor.

- Espero que sim. Agora qualquer guarda que se atreva a tocá-lo irá morrer inclusive você.

- Sim, perdoe-me.

- Agora suma da minha frente!

- Sim, senhor!

O guarda saiu apressadamente do quarto esbarrando com alguém no corredor. Órius entrou no quarto fechando a porta. Ele foi andando até Camus, que estava surpreso com a sua aparição.

Órius puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama, colocou os cotovelos em cima dos joelhos e colocou o queixo apoiado nas duas mãos. Ficou um tempo olhando para Camus, que não sabia o que fazer, estava ficando desesperado.

- Então você é o famoso Camus.

- Famoso? – Indagou confuso.

- Poucos sabem. Apenas dois sacerdotes, dois guardas e eu.

- O que eles sabem, senhor?

- Que o Faraó tem um carinho por você.

Camus gelou, sua cara não podia ser melhor, agora mesmo havia apagado qualquer dúvida que havia na cabeça de Órius, que sorriu de canto.

- Não se preocupe. Quem seria o louco de comentar algo? – Riu.

- Hum...

- Você não é de falar muito.

- Não, senhor.

- Acho que só alguém como você poderia cuidar daquele Faraó.

- Hum?

- Para derreter aquele coração de gelo.

Camus abaixou a cabeça em silêncio, lembrando-se da última vez que ficaram junto, das palavras de Milo, dizendo que ele não significava nada para ele. Aquilo havia destruído seu coração em pedaços muito pequenos.

- O que foi? – Indagou, vendo que sua expressão impassível sumiu dando lugar para uma mais dolorosa.

- Nada. E o que o senhor deseja?

- Nada, queria apenas conversar um pouco com você.

- Hum.

Do lado de fora do quarto encontrava-se um Faraó mordido de raiva e ciúme. Ele ouvia a conversa atentamente. Estava parado na frente da porta, encostado na grande parede de pedras, não precisava forçar sua audição para ouvir, pois a porta estava um pouco aberta e Órius e Camus não falavam nenhum pouco baixo.

- Diga-me, o que você tem com o Faraó.

- Nada. – Disse.

- Não? – Riu.

- Não.

- Olha! Eu conheço o Faraó há um tempo e nunca o vi tão menos maldoso.

- Menos maldoso?

- Sim, pois ele até está menos rude com as pessoas.

- Hum.

- Você faz bem a ele.

- Não, não faço.

- Não? – Sorriu de canto – Pelo que eu vi nos olhos do Faraó, ele está apaixonado.

Camus encarou-o sentindo suas esperanças se ascenderem, mas elas apagaram novamente quando se lembrou das palavras de Milo.

- Seu rostinho está tão confuso... – Disse, tocando na sua face – Quer que eu prove que ele é doidinho por você?

- Como? – Indagou, achando aquilo impossível.

- Assim...

Órius puxou a nuca de Camus em sua direção capturando seus lábios num beijo selvagem, fazendo Camus gemer baixinho quando apertou seu sexo com força. Camus tentou empurrá-lo, mas quando fazia isso sentia seu ferimento se abrir e começar a doer, então parou e ficou sentindo sua boca ser devorada sem poder fazer nada.

Quando o beijo foi terminado, Camus caiu para trás afundando sua cabeça no travesseiro. Ele olhou para Órius, que se sentou na cama.

- O que vai fazer? – Indagou.

- Nada, apenas brincar um pouco com você! – Disse alto – E provar como ele não vai agüentar ver você nas mãos de outro.

As mãos dele entram por baixo da regata de Camus indo até seus mamilos, começando a apertá-lo e beliscá-lo. A outra mão desceu até seu sexo, o pegando dentro da sua roupa de baixo e começando a estimulá-lo.

- Ahhh... – Camus gemeu baixinho, sentindo seu sexo começar a pegar fogo.

- Parece que eu provei! – Disse, fazendo Camus abrir os olhos, vendo que Milo estava trás dele com um olhar assassino.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Indaga furioso.

- Nada, apenas provando que você gosta dele. – Disse, apontando para o rosto encabulado de Camus.

- Eu não gosto dele! – Disse, fazendo Camus fechar os olhos com força, como se aquilo pudesse impedir de ouvir as suas palavras – Eu gosto do seu corpo apenas.

- Hum, não fale assim perto dele, não vê que ele é um homem apaixonado? – Disse.

- O que? – Indagou.

- Não percebeu que esse homem aqui é muito frio e reservado, mas ele abriu e entregou seu coração nobre e puro a você?

- Não diga bobagens.

- Acho que ele é a primeira pessoa que gosta de você pelo o que é, não pelo cargo que ocupa.

Milo ficou um tempo em silêncio, pensando no que havia ouvido, então olhou para Camus que estava com uma expressão triste. Realmente, no começo Camus era um cubo de gelo perto dele, mas agora ele estava atencioso, caloroso e comunicativo.

- Saia daqui imediatamente! – Disse.

- O que foi grande Faraó? Eu disse alguma mentira? Ofendi-lhe? – Indagou.

- Está testando a minha paciência! – Disse, irritando-se com sorriso cínico.

- Que paciência? Você tem paciência com alguma coisa? – Indagou, se levantando da cadeira.

Órius deu uma última olhada para Camus e disse:

- Foi um prazer rapaz, quem sabe você não queira trabalhar para mim do que ficar com esse Faraó que acabará te matando com sua ignorância! Espero que consiga sobreviver, o que eu acho difícil. – Depois olhou para Milo, que estava perplexo com as suas palavras e saiu do quarto, deixando os dois a sós.

Milo olhou para Camus, que não desgrudava o seu olhar da parede. O Faraó olhou para cima pensando no que iria dizer.

- Olha Camus, eu nunca disse que gostava de você... Então eu acho melhor você não criar ilusões, pois eu posso cansar de você amanhã mesmo! – Disse.

- Não se preocupe... – Disse baixinho.

- Acho que você não entendeu o seu lugar. Eu não quero que confunda as coisas.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Bom, você já está melhor? – Indagou, olhando para os lados.

- Sim, senhor – Disse cabisbaixo.

- Eu quero que passe no meu quarto hoje à noite.

- Sim, senhor.

Milo sentiu uma vontade louca de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, mas seu orgulho era maior que tudo isso. Jamais iria descer a esse nível, jamais iria implorar amor a um servo, jamais iria deixar que suas emoções lhe levassem a essa ruína. No fundo estava amando descobrir que Camus o amava, aquilo havia deixado-o com um ótimo humor, até esqueceu de Órius, mas jamais iria admitir.

O Faraó sai do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Camus olhou de canto para ver se ele foi embora mesmo e depois afundou sua cabeça no travesseiro começando a chorar como há muito tempo não fazia.

A noite estava chegando. Camus estava começando a trocar os curativos do seu ferimento, estava na hora de ir até o quarto do Faraó como ele mesmo mandara. O escriba foi até seu armário pegando sua túnica branca, colocou-a, nem se arrumou, até havia perdido a graça.

Passou os dedos por seu cabelo jogando-os para trás e saiu do quarto, vendo se não tinha ninguém no corredor. Quando viu que o caminho estava livre, começou a andar até o Faraó, notando que alguns guardas até sorriam de canto para ele, já sabendo para onde ele iria, já que estava no corredor que levava até o quarto de Milo e aqueles guardas sabiam de tudo ali.

A dez metros da porta do quarto do Faraó não existia mais nenhum guarda e não dava para ver mais nenhum deles, já que era um pequeno corredor de uns cinco metros apenas. Deu duas batidas na porta e esperou que Milo atendesse e sem demorar muito ele abriu a porta mostrando seu sorriso contente e pedindo para que Camus entrasse.

Quando entrou no quarto sentiu um cheiro forte invadir suas narinas. Olhou para Milo que estava colocando um pouco de suco para os dois, depois olhou para a cama que estava muito bem arrumada.

- Toma!

Camus pegou um copo com suco e ficou olhando para Milo perguntando-se mentalmente o que era tudo aquilo. Então ele deu um gole no seu suco, vendo que Milo estava observando-o de um jeito muito estranho. Quando bebeu sentiu o gosto de uma fruta cítrica misturada com outras.

Milo foi andando até a cama sentando-se na beirada. Camus foi andando até ele e ficou parado na sua frente segurando o copo se suco, estava sem saber o que fazer.

- O que foi? – Milo pergunta.

- Nada, senhor.

- Hum, então por que está parado me olhando com essa cara de bobo?

- Me desculpe, senhor.

Notou sua frieza, mas não poderia culpá-lo ou poderia? Claro que poderia, ele era o Faraó todos tinham que tratá-lo melhor que qualquer coisa. Então por que não mandavam matar Camus por ser desobediente? Por que não tinha forças para isso? Por sempre perdia a coragem ao olhar para aqueles azuis escuro?

O Faraó ergueu a sua mão pegando o copo da mão de Camus e colocando no chão junto ao seu, quando o fez se levantou ficando colado ao corpo de Camus. Ficou olhando nos olhos, abaixando um pouco a cabeça, pois ele era um pouco menor que ele, seus braços se fecharam na sua cintura o trazendo para mais perto dele, vendo que Camus nem se moveu.

- Por que essa indiferença? Isso me irrita, sabia? – Disse irritado.

- Sinto muito, mas o senhor não me disse para fazer nada.

- Como assim? Eu o abracei, quero seu corpo.

- E o senhor o tem, faça o que quiser. – Disse friamente.

- Por que não me abraça? Não me toca? Ou me beija como antes?

- Porque não pediu, senhor.

Milo cerrou seus dentes mostrando toda a raiva que estava sentindo, ele soltou Camus e chutou os dois copos que estava no chão fazendo todo o líquido escorrer pelo quarto, então ele agarrar os cabelos de Camus e diz.

- Limpe o chão!

Camus olhou-o de canto, vendo um sorriso divertido nos seus lábios. Ficou olhando por mais algum tempo se perguntando como poderia ter se apaixonado por alguém como ele. Então olhou para os lados procurando algum pano, quando não o achou olhou para ele que ainda segurava seus cabelos.

- Onde tem um pano, senhor?

- Limpe com suas roupas, vamos!

Milo o soltou se jogou na sua cama, encostando-se a cabeceira e começando a comer um cacho de uvas, que tinha um balde ao lado da sua cama, numa pequena cômoda de pedra.

Camus ficou olhando para Milo, não entendendo o prazer que ele sentia em humilhá-lo daquele jeito. Então começou a retirar toda sua roupa, ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo. Ele ajoelhou-se no chão frio de pedra de costas para Milo e começou a limpar o chão sentindo seu ferimento se abrir um pouco, mas não soltou nenhum pio.

Ficou limpando o chão estragando uma das poucas roupas boas que tinha, mas nem pensou em mais nada, só desejava que aquela noite acabasse logo, não agüentava mais ficar ali na presença dele. Seu amor era muito grande é verdade, mas ele tinha orgulho e limite. Estava ficando com raiva dele, queria se matar. Por que não podia ser feliz?

Quando terminou de limpar todo o chão levantou-se lentamente fechando os olhos com força ao sentir seu ferimento arder, olhou para baixo vendo que a faixa estava vermelha de sangue.

- Já terminou? – Milo pergunta olhando para o dorso de Camus, vendo que ele usava apenas uma faixa no abdome e sua roupa de baixo, que era um short bem curtinho branco.

- Sim, senhor. – Disse.

- Vire-se para mim. – Disse, desejando ver seu rosto.

Camus virou-se lentamente olhando nos olhos de Milo, mostrando como sua face estava suada por causa da dor que sentia no seu abdômen. Milo abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas se calou, não tinha palavras.

O Faraó fecha os olhos mantendo a sua pose de "durão" e diz:

- Vá se lavar agora...

- Sim, senhor.

Camus foi andando até o banheiro, quando entrou nele encheu um balde de água e retirou a faixa do seu abdômen, vendo que não tinha jeito de limpar e arrumar o ferimento naquele momento. Então o fechou novamente com a faixa sentindo-o arder, então lavou suas mãos e seus joelhos. Sua roupa estava um lixo, mas não tinha jeito, teria que lavá-la pela manhã.

Ele saiu do banheiro com sua roupa nas mãos e ficou parado na frente da cama com a cabeça baixa esperando que Milo lhe ordenasse mais alguma coisa.

- Sente-se aqui! – Pediu, batendo a mão ao seu lado na beirada da cama.

Camus caminhou até a beirada da cama sentando-se ao seu lado. Milo tocou no seu rosto sentindo sua maciez, então retirou a roupa na mão de Camus a jogando no chão, fazendo o escriba olhá-la de canto.

Quando virou seu olhar novamente para Milo, este puxou seu rosto pelo queixo e o beijou delicadamente tocando na sua nuca fazendo um carinho bem leve, sua outra mão desceu por seu braço ficando ali.

- Camus... Eu... – Sentia vontade de falar que o amava, mas não conseguia, seu orgulho era maior que isso.

- O senhor?

- Não me chame de senhor quando estamos juntos, já mandei! – Disse se arrependendo logo em seguida. Sempre mandava Camus fazer as coisas, tentando subjugá-lo.

- Desculpe!

Abraçou o empregado com força, mas logo o soltou ao ouvir um gemido baixo dele, olhou para baixo vendo que havia apertado o seu ferimento. Então se afastou um pouco tocando nele sem tirar os olhos de Camus, que olhava para baixo.

Deu mais um beijo no seu rosto, vendo como ele fechava os olhos, então lambeu sua bochecha direita, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos. Depois lambeu seus lábios enfiando a língua dentro da sua boca iniciando um beijo caloroso, onde Camus nem se movia.

Milo foi puxando Camus para que ele ficasse em cima do seu corpo. Camus ficou sentado em cima do seu abdômen e Milo já estava deitado com as mãos fechadas nas coxas de Camus que estava lado a lado com as suas.

Camus ficou olhando com fascinação se perguntando como alguém poderia ser tão lindo. Ele não resistiu e inclinou-se para baixo capturando os lábios de Milo nos seus iniciando um beijo mais lento. Milo por sua vez ficou muito feliz com a sua iniciativa e continuou o beijo até que o ar acabou e eles pararam.

- Camus... Me... Me... Er... Me... – Não sabia como falar.

- O que foi Milo? – Indaga, abrindo os olhos.

- Me... Desculpe – Disse baixinho.

O coração de Camus parou uma batida ao ouvir aquilo. Um sorriso lindo se desenhou na sua face, foi tão brilhante e sincero que Milo acabou sorrindo também se perdendo naquele sorriso maravilhoso, que ele acabou de descobrir que brilhava mais que qualquer pedra preciosa.

- Claro Milo.

- E Camus eu vou de dar...

- Não quero que me de nada! – Interrompeu.

- Mas eu estraguei a sua roupa.

- Não, quem a estragou fui eu.

- Como assim? – Riu – Eu que mandei você limpar o chão com ela.

- Mas fui eu que não tomei cuidado.

- Não interessa, eu vou te dar uma roupa por que eu quero, ok?

- Hum...

- Não faça essa cara! – Sorriu – Eu quero te dar presentes, não posso?

- As pessoas vão estranhar.

- Que se danem... Se alguém reclamar eu acabo com a vida dela.

- Não... Por favor, não faça isso.

Milo parou um instante e disse:

- Camus se eu não for duro ninguém vai me respeitar, aqui vai virar uma zona.

- Poderia castigar, mas não matar.

- Eu tenho o poder de matar concedido pelos deuses!

- Hum... – Suspirou, aquele ali teria que aprender com o tempo – Não se pode matar seres humanos.

- Por que? – Indagou curioso.

- Você vai ter que descobrir.

- Não, me conta.

- Não.

Milo arregalou os olhos, era difícil alguém falar "não" para ele, mas ficou quieto não queria brigar com Camus, não agora que finalmente o fez sorrir.

- Camus...

- O que foi?

- Nada, é que gosto do seu nome... Gosto de ouvi-lo e falá-lo...

Camus sorriu mais ainda. Milo estava sendo tão delicado com ele, tão sincero e romântico, estava de boca aberta, parecia estar num sonho.

- E você é tão lindo... Não canso de olhá-lo! – Disse, tocando nos seus lábios.

Milo estava se segurando para não contar que o amava realmente e que queria estar com ele a todo o tempo, mas não conseguia. No entanto as palavras estavam saindo a todo instante, não conseguia mais parar de falar e olhá-lo, estava apaixonado.

- Você também Milo... – Disse seriamente – Você é a melhor coisa que apareceu na minha vida. Nunca pensei que me apaixonaria novamente por alguém... – Disse sem prestar atenção nas suas palavras. Milo por sua vez não disse nada para que ele dissesse tudo, gravando bem na memória a palavra "novamente".

- Eu sinto-me tão perdido e confuso, sinto muito se o perturbo com isso. Eu posso ir embora, já que como o senhor disse: "tenho que me por no meu devido lugar".

- Camus, você já gostou de alguém?

Camus parou um instante pensando no que havia dito então olhou para o colchão cabisbaixo.

- Me conte, quem era? – Indagou curioso.

- Não é um assunto interessante!

- Saia de cima de mim! – Pediu.

Camus sentou-se na cama e imediatamente Milo se jogou em cima dele ficando em cima dele sentado nas suas coxas desta vez, olhando nos seus olhos.

- Me conte.

- Ele era um rapaz, nos apaixonamos e ele foi embora. – Disse rapidamente.

- Quero que me conte com detalhes. O nome dele, quem era, por que te deixou, como vocês ficaram juntos, tudo...

Camus respirou fundo e começou a contar lentamente.

- Ele se chamava Saga. Ele tinha a mesma idade que eu e o mesmo cargo, éramos amigos de infância, então um dia descobrimos que nos amávamos mais do que amigos então ficamos juntos, mas ele era uma pessoa muito teimosa e acabou sendo morta.

- Morta? Por quem?

- Pelo Tjati a quem eu servia.

- O Loremph? Por que ele o matou? – Estava se interessando pela história.

- Porque ele queria... Ficar comigo, então o matou para que ficasse com o caminho livre.

- E por que Saga não fugiu?

- Porque... – Fechou os olhos – Porque ele disse que preferiria morrer a ficar sem mim.

- E por que não fugiu com ele?

- Porque... Loremph me prendeu.

- Então ele matou o Saga enquanto estava preso. Há quanto tempo foi isso?

- Há quatro anos.

- E desde então estava nas mãos de Loremph? – Indagou indignado.

- Sim – Disse baixinho.

- E ele... O obrigava?

Camus fez um sim com a cabeça e não disse mais nada. Milo abriu a boca perdido nos seus pensamentos, então ele olhou para o corpo de Camus vendo que tinha algumas pequenas marcas, mas nunca havia perguntando do que era.

- E por acaso essas marcas...

- Sim! – Interrompeu prevendo sua pergunta.

- E não tinha como você...

- Não, ele era o superior, não podia dizer não ou fugir.

- E... E... Então você ficava lá?

- O que queria que eu fizesse? – Elevou o tom de voz – Eu não queria, mas não tinha como fugir... Tentei me matar... Mas não consegui, pois...

- Pois? – Estava ficando assustado.

- Pois Saga, antes de morrer disse "eu vivo em você agora", então eu não posso me matar, pois estaria matando a ele também.

- Espere um pouco, você viu o Saga antes de morrer?

- Eu o vi morrendo... Loremph fez questão de matá-lo na minha frente...

- Que cruel e como foi? Quer dizer como ele o matou?

- Uma serpente mordeu seu pescoço... Então ele me disse algumas palavras antes do veneno entrar no seu corpo.

Os olhos de Camus estavam lacrimejantes, mas não deixou nenhuma lágrima rolar ficando com os olhos bem abertos olhando para o nada, se lembrando daquele dia fatídico e doloroso que iria mudar sua vida pelos últimos quatro anos.

- Camus, você ainda gosta dele? – Perguntou mordendo-se de ciúme.

- Hum...

- Camus, se ele aparecesse agora você iria com ele?

- Eu... Não sei.

Milo ficou irado, mas se conteve e não disse nada. Ele tocou no rosto de Camus o trazendo para frente, para que ficasse de cara com ele, então beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

- E é por isso que não se pode matar um ser humano, porque sempre vai ter alguém que vai ficar triste ou chorar por ele.

- Eu... Eu não entendo isso muito bem... – Revelou – Eu nunca amei alguém... Nem meus pais me amam, todos são tão fúteis comigo, tão interesseiros. Minhas tias não ligam para mim, só vivem se aproveitando do teto e das jóias, minhas esposas não me amam, os sacerdotes torcem para que eu morra, meu pai faleceu quando eu era muito jovem.

- Nunca ninguém se importou com você?

- Não, nunca. – Disse olhando dentro dos olhos de Camus.

- Ninguém disse que te amava.

- Isso sim, já me disseram, várias vezes. Mas sabe quando você sente que não é verdade?

- Hum... Sei.

- Nunca me amaram, nunca... Só você! – Disse baixinho.

- Não duvide do que eu sinto. – Sorriu.

- Você é tão especial... Tão puro, eu... Eu... Eu gosto... Um... Pouco de você! – Disse finalmente, fazendo o sorriso de Camus se abrir.

- Que bom que você sente isso! Agora imagina que alguém veja e me mate na sua frente. – Disse sussurrante.

Milo travou um instante pensando nesse pesadelo, então ele olhou indignado para Camus e disse:

- Ninguém vai conseguir te matar, não comigo por perto.

- Mas você não está sempre comigo e, aliás, existem doenças e acidentes.

Diversos pensamentos invadiram a mente de Milo nesse instante, ele olhou para aquele rosto que ele tanto amava e admirava e sentiu medo, pela primeira vez sentiu medo de que nunca mais pudesse olhá-lo.

- Não... Não vou te perder.

- Não é você que decide, Milo. – Disse com muito pesar.

- Não! – Falou mais alto – Eu não admito isso, eu não admito a sua morte.

Camus fechou os olhos sorrindo, então Milo perguntou por que ele ria com sua impaciência habitual.

- Nada é que você é... Não se ofenda... Mimado demais.

- Hum... – Não gostou muito do que ele disse, mas não discutiu.

- Doenças, Camus você pode ficar doente? – Indagou inocentemente.

- Você não sabe o que é doença, fome ou dor... – Disse – Sim, eu não estou num local sempre limpo e protegido como o seu e nem tenho médicos e sacerdotes para me ajudarem.

- Mas... Mas você se curou... – Disse apontando para o seu ferimento.

- Sim, foi sorte não ter atingido meu estomago.

- E... E... – Estava realmente com medo – Eu não permito que morra.

- Milo você está indo contra a morte que é muito mais poderosa que qualquer coisa e você não pode mandar nela, não pode, porque simplesmente tudo que nasce tem um fim.

- Camus eu não quero ver você na rua. Não quero que coma qualquer coisa e nem se vista com trapos, vou pedir para um dos meus serviçais tratar você como se fosse um rei e...

- Milo, isso... Eu não quero.

- Não tem que querer. Não quero você doente ou machucado e não agüento ver esses guardas idiotas dando em cima de você.

- Mas...

- Se discordar eu te tranco aqui no quarto, mesmo que você me odeie! – Disse seriamente, mostrando que não estava brincando.

- Isso não.

- Então me deixe cuidar de você.

- Hum... – Ficou irritado com aquilo, mas achou tão honesto e nobre da parte dele que não disse nada.

- Eu quero que coma carboidratos, pois vocês só comem grãos e salada.

- Está bom assim.

- Não, não está. Não vê que temos a mesma idade, mas sou maior e mais forte que você.

- Isso já vem da criação.

- Não importa. Não quero que vá contra minhas ordens, você será... O meu empregado pessoal Camus.

- Hum... Mas eu quero continuar escrevendo e desenhando.

- Eu lhe darei o melhor papel de todo o Egito, darei as melhores tintas e os melhores livros para você.

- Quanta coisa! – Riu – Acho que está exagerando.

- Eu posso exagerar quando quiser, pois sou o Faraó. – Sorriu.

- Milo... Sabia que você vai ter um filho mês que vem.

- Mesmo? – Arregalou os olhos.

- Sim, sua primeira esposa avisou.

- Finalmente terei um filho homem! – Sorriu.

- Milo...

- Hum?

- Você tem mais 4 esposas grávidas.

- Ahhh! Mas o que adianta? São as outras, o importante é que a minha primeira esposa vai ter o meu herdeiro.

- Falou com ela?

- Não, não nos falamos muito.

- Parece que ela está em depressão.

- E?

- Acho melhor falar com ela.

- Sabe Camus, cansei de falar eu quero você agora, pena que você não é uma mulher.

- Hummmm... – Olhou-o de canto.

- Se você se disfarçasse de mulher... – Disse pensativo – Bem que eu poderia ficar com você toda hora.

- Não brinca.

- Estou falando sério.

- Não pode fazer isso comigo.

- Tudo bem, então não vou mais fazer isso.

- "Mais"? Estava falando sério?

- Claro! – Riu.

- Milo eu não posso ficar com você...

- O QUE? POR QUE NÃO? – Gritou.

- Calma, deixa eu ter terminar. Eu estou ferido, não vou conseguir... Entende?

- Ahhh! Claro, claro. – Riu – Então descanse, quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não obrigado.

- Então vamos dormir juntinhos!

Camus percebeu a mudança dele, vendo como ele estava falando mais e se soltando. Percebeu como ele estava tomando mais cuidado para não machucá-lo com seus gestos e palavras e sempre procurava conversar com ele.

Os dois ficaram abraçados na cama à noite toda conversando sobre diversas coisas e se surpreenderam ao ver que tinham a mesma opinião sobre alguns assuntos e em outros suas opiniões eram totalmente diferentes.

O sol nasce na linha do horizonte iluminando as grandes dunas que se levantavam a cada dia pelas ventanias daquele deserto. O calor dos raios solares acordava as pessoas e salvava algumas do frio daquele deserto.

Na beira do rio Nilo, os nômades começavam o seu dia se lavando nas águas claras e geladas do rio. Os homens já saíram para trabalhar nas plantações que estavam dando muitas colheitas e as mulheres cuidavam das casas e das crianças.

Na cidade, as pessoas já abriam o comércio local. As ruas antes vazias, onde apenas alguns guardas passavam, agora se encontravam cheias de gente que ia para o trabalho. Alguns escravos, a maioria prisioneiros de guerra era levada pelos guardas do Faraó até as pirâmides que estavam em construção.

As frutas vendidas por alguns comerciantes foram logo compradas pelos empregados do Faraó. Era bem cedo, mas já estava preparando o seu café da manhã com muito cuidado para não contrariar vossa alteza.

No grande palácio os empregados corriam apressadamente tratando de cuidar dos seus afazeres. Os sacerdotes já preparavam a agenda do Faraó, sem imaginar que ele queria ficar no seu quarto o dia inteiro aproveitando o calor do corpo do seu mais novo empregado pessoal.

A cortina branca voava para fora do quarto pela forte ventania que se passou por ali, alguns objetos caíram no chão acordando o casal que estava deitado na cama.

Milo foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos vendo que Camus segurava uma das mechas do seu cabelo, já havia se acostumado com isso. Ele retira a mão de Camus do seu cabelo fazendo-o abrir os olhos e sentar-se imediatamente na cama.

- Preciso ir! – Disse, vendo o sol lá fora.

- Não, tome café comigo.

- Senhor... Er... Milo eu preciso...

- Shhhh... Não precisa de nada! – Disse, dando um selo nos seus lábios.

- Mas...

- Vai tomar café comigo hoje.

- O que vão pensar?

- Eles não têm que pensar!

- Hump! – Bufou.

Milo sorriu e se levantou indo até a porta do seu quarto, quando se aproximou segurou uma corda de ferro e a puxou para baixo fazendo um barulho de algum objeto de metal batendo no outro, quando o fez voltou para a cama.

- Logo eles trarão o nosso café.

- Milo...

- O que?

- Eles vão trazer café para uma pessoa só.

- Camus! Como você é bonitinho! – Disse, apertando suas bochechas – Meu café da manhã é gigante, dá para mais de cinco pessoas.

- Imagino! – Disse, tocando nas suas bochechas que ficaram vermelhas.

Vinte minutos depois, duas batidas fortes na porta, fazem o casal parar de se acariciar e Milo se levantar da cama indo até aporta, ele a abriu e abriu outra que existia do lado, onde tinha um grande cômodo com uma grande mesa de madeira que ficava três palmos do chão e envolta dela tinha muitas almofadas.

Os empregados colocaram as bandejas em cima da mesa, depois saíram do cômodo fazendo uma longa reverência para Milo, que não via a hora deles irem embora. Quando finalmente partiram, Milo foi até a cama vendo que Camus já estava todo arrumado, usando aquele vestido velho e sujo.

- Pára!!

Camus ficou com as mãos paradas no ar e olhou para Milo, com medo que algo estivesse acontecendo ou que uma cobra estivesse prestes a lhe picar, então olhou desesperado para Milo e foi andando até ele com um olhar bravo.

- Por que você está usando essa roupa feia e suja??

- Milo... Não me assuste desse jeito! – Reclamou, voltando a se mexer.

- Você não vai tomar café comigo desse jeito.

- Então eu vou para o meu quarto.

- Não mesmo! – Zangou-se – Vai comer comida descente hoje! Ficar se misturando com aqueles pobres e comendo aquela comida horrível.

- Milo! Eu sou "aqueles" pobres e sempre comi aquela comida "horrível".

- Mas isso mudou!

- Quando?

- Hoje!  
Camus não gostava de como Milo se referia à classe mais pobre, mas o que poderia fazer? Aquele Faraó mimado não sabia o que era dor, fome ou doença. Então ele não poderia saber como uma pessoa pobre se sentia e por isso não sabia respeitá-las.

O Faraó foi até seu armário pegando um vestido azul claro, as mangas eram regatas, mas tinha uma costura feita a fios de ouro, enriquecendo a roupa. Ele pegou sandálias de couro que trançavam até os joelhos e um par de brincos dando a Camus.

- Eu não vou usar isso. – Reclamou, mas acabou colocando as roupas ao ver o olhar mortal do Faraó.

- Você vai ser meu conselheiro real.

- O que??

- E por tanto você vai me acompanhar em todos os lugares e vai ter que se vestir adequadamente.

Camus sentou-se na cama, não acreditando no que aquela cabecinha estava tramando agora, mas nem teve tempo para isso, pois Milo o puxou pelas mãos o levando até o cômodo que ficava do lado da porta principal. Entrando naquele lugar Camus viu toda aquela comida, que jamais havia sido servida para ele.

Milo caminhou até a almofada que ficava no centro da mesa e se sentou, depois bateu a mão na almofada do lado, pedindo para que Camus senta-se nela e ele o fez indo até lá se sentando.

- Agora você vai comer tudo certinho, para que fique bem forte e não pegue doenças.

- Pareço uma criança! – Disse.

- Mas é minha criança, meu amante, meu amigo e meu conselheiro real.

- Eu não sei dar conselhos.

- Ah! Camus você é muito inteligente, é claro que sabe dar conselhos, então eu vou ter dois conselheiros reais, fazendo você ser só de "fachada".

- Hum...

Milo sorriu e pegou um prato de prata começando a colocar frutas e pães nela, depois que terminou olhou para Camus, que não havia se movido. Percebendo o olhar do outro, Camus pegou um prato colocando algumas frutas e pães dentro.

- Só isso?

- Por que você não pára de implicar comigo?

- Porque eu não quero te ver doente.

- É capaz de eu ficar doente por ter mudado minha rotina.

- Mesmo? – Perguntou seriamente.

- Não Milo, foi só uma piada. – Disse, assustando-se um pouco com sua preocupação.

- Ah! Não faça esse tipo de piada.

- Hum!

Os dois tomaram o bendito café da manhã. Milo sempre enfiava alguma coisa na boca de Camus, desejando que ele ficasse forte como ele de uma hora para outra e Camus tinha que ser paciente e delicado para não irritar vossa majestade.

Quando terminaram, Camus foi embora indo até seus aposentos. E Milo foi até os sacerdotes contando a eles que Camus seria o novo conselheiro real, junto com outro sacerdote que vivia no seu pé. Todos acharam muito estranho, mas não comentaram a sua escolha, pois não queriam ver suas cabeças rolando tão cedo.

Duas semanas haviam se passado. O reino continuava a mesma coisa, nada de novo acontecia na vida do povo, apenas Milo e Camus desfrutavam uma paixão sem limites.

Milo estava sentado no seu grande trono ouvindo o que seu sacerdote estava lhe contando. Camus estava abaixo dos degraus, estando ajoelhado no chão, junto com o outro conselheiro real. Era assim todo o dia.

- Eu estou com tédio! – Reclamou – Quero ouvir música.

- Sim, senhor! – Diz o sacerdote, correndo pelo longo corredor, indo até a porta que foi aberta por dois guardas.

Milo ficou vendo suas unhas que brilhavam feito ouro e depois deu uma olhada discreta para Camus, que estava com a cabeça baixa e olhos fechados. Ficou mais irritado ainda com a frieza do seu amado amante. Quando os músicos chegaram o seu mau humor aumentou.

- Aqui estão, vossa alteza! – Disse o sacerdote indo para perto do trono.

Os músicos começaram a sua música, que invadiu os ouvidos de todos presentes. Camus finalmente levanta a cabeça e observa uma linda mulher dançando com uma serpente, que estava dentro de um jarro de vidro. Ficou vendo como seu corpo se movida com leveza, de como ela não tirava o olhar daquele animal que se quisesse, em um segundo acabaria com sua vida.

Os olhos do jovem escriba ficaram maravilhados com sua beleza. Ele deixou um sorriso bem leve se desenhar nos seus lábios, não percebendo que um olhar furioso o observava atentamente.

- Chega! – Gritou, se levantando do trono.

Todos pararam de tocar temendo que fossem punidos. Milo olhou para aquela mulher que fechava o jarro onde estava sendo guardado aquele animal tão mortal.

- Matem essa mulher! – Disse, dando uma olhada de canto para Camus.

Todos ficaram abobados com sua ordem. Os guardas seguraram a mulher, que começou a chorar perguntando o que havia feito de errado, os músicos ficaram desesperados por ver sua amiga sendo levada.

Camus se levanta e diz:

- Senhor... Não seria uma boa idéia deixá-la viva?

- E... Por que eu faria isso escravo? – Indaga, olhando bem nos olhos de Camus.

- Ela poderia ser uma empregada!

- Eu já tenho muitos, agora não me encha a paciência se não quiser ser morto! – Disse, mas é claro que era da boca para fora.

O outro conselheiro real que estava ao lado de Camus, tocou nas suas pernas delicadamente fazendo-o olhá-lo.

- Camus, pare com isso.

Camus arregalou os olhos ao ver que ele estava com as mãos fechadas na batata da sua perna e sabia que Milo estava olhando e que morria de ciúmes, então se ajoelhou rapidamente tirando aquela mão da sua perna. Mas o conselheiro real puxou seu rosto na sua direção, fazendo-os ficarem muito próximos.

- Não faça isso Camus, não quero que você se machuque.

Aquela foi à gota d'água para Milo. Ele olhou para aquele velho que estava dando em cima do "seu" Camus. Então disse:

- E você... Levem-no também! Pois está impedindo que o meu conselheiro real de me aconselhar sobre o destino daquela mulher, sendo assim você é um traidor.

- Não meu senhor, eu apenas não queria que Camus o aborrecesse, pois ele é muito jovem ainda.

- Mentiroso! Como ousa mentir para o seu senhor.

- Perdoe-me senhor, perdoe-me!

- Levem-no – Disse, olhando para dois guardas que foram atrás do velho que se agarrou a Camus, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair no chão e por fim caindo em cima dele.

Os guardas tentavam tirar o velho dali, mas ele havia grudado em Camus de tal maneira que eles não estavam conseguindo e Milo por sua vez olhava toda aquela situação de boca aberta, sentindo um ódio profundo daquele velho.

Camus abriu seus olhos vendo Milo nos degraus de cima, então fez um não com sua cabeça, pedindo para que ele retirasse aquela ordem, mas Milo não moveu um músculo sequer, mantendo sua pose impassível.

- Por favor... – Pediu, num sussurro, que ninguém ouviu, mas Milo entendeu.

- Levem-no daqui! – Gritou.

Um guarda deu um soco na sua nuca fazendo cair inconsciente em cima de Camus, que o abraçou impedindo que o guarda o levasse, então o guarda deu um chute nas costelas de Camus fazendo-o gritar e soltar o velho. Milo não agüentava mais aquela situação e estava irritado com o guarda que chutou o Camus, então disse:

- Matem esse guarda por ter chutado o meu conselheiro real, acho que estão de complô contra mim! – Disse, fazendo três guardas segurarem o outro e o arrastarem para fora dali.

Todo mundo presente não moveu um músculo sequer com medo que Milo mandasse matá-lo, no entanto um sacerdote se aproxima do trono se ajoelhando logo à frente.

- Meu senhor, não se irrite. Quer alguma coisa?

- Eu quero outro conselheiro real!!!

- Quem o senhor desejaria? E o outro conselheiro... – Disse, apontando para Camus que se levantava do chão com a mão nas costelas, sentindo dor.

- O que tem ele?

- Er... O senhor acha que ele deveria continuar?

- E por que não?

- Porque ele foi contra suas ordens, senhor.

- Eu escolho um conselheiro que fale a verdade e não um que fique puxando o meu saco.

- Entendo senhor, me perdoe.

- Eu estou cansado daqui, vou aos meus aposentos! Quero que você me arranje outro conselheiro, entendeu?

- Sim, senhor.

Camus, dois guardas e um sacerdote seguiram Milo, pois sempre seguiam o Faraó para onde ele fosse. Milo andava a frente com passos longos e rápidos, ele olhou uma vez para trás, vendo se Camus estava junto e quando viu sorriu de canto e continuou o seu caminho.

Quando o Faraó parou na porta do seu salão pessoal, ele olha para todos e diz:

- Eu tenho uns assuntos com o conselheiro, vocês que fiquem aqui fora.

Todos olharam para Camus, que estava com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos. Quando Milo entrou, Camus entrou logo atrás fechando a porta.

Dentro do grande salão, Milo se joga numa cama cheia de almofada que ficava a um palmo do chão, pegando um cacho de uva e começando a comê-las.

- Quer? – Perguntou, apontando para Camus.

- Milo... Como você...

- Não! Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Mas...

- Silêncio, Camus.

- Eu... Eu...

- Você o que? – Sentou-se na cama e olhou com um sorriso divertido no rosto – Vamos Camus, diga.

- Não me irrite.

- Você está muito chato sabia?

- Eu? Você matou três pessoas por minha causa.

- Como você é pretensioso! Quem disse que foi por você? – Disse.

Camus cruzou os braços, fazendo uma cara de poucos amigos. Então Milo começou a rir, ele bateu a mão numa almofada que estava ao seu lado, pedindo para que Camus sentasse. O conselheiro foi até lá se sentando, mostrando todo seu mau humor.

- Não fica assim comigo, Camus. Por que você não olha mais para mim quando está ajoelhado ao meu lado?

- Porque eu não gosto de ficar ali.

- Por que? Quer que eu arranje uma cadeira para você?

- Não! Isso seria ridículo.

- Está pensando nos outros novamente. Não se preocupe, eu posso mandar todo mundo calar a boca.

- Mas não vai impedir eles de pensar! Milo eu estou furioso com você! – Disse, elevando seu tom de voz.

O Faraó estendeu o braço e tocou no rosto de Camus, puxando-o na sua direção. Ele se aproximou e deu um beijo nos seus lábios, vendo que ele não correspondeu, continuou a beijá-lo até que introduziu uma língua dentro da sua boca, mexendo na sua língua adormecida, pedindo que ela se movesse também, mas Camus não se mexeu.

Se irritando com sua frieza, Milo o derrubou com um empurrão, fazendo ele bater a cabeça no chão. Milo engatinhou até ele, vendo que ele começava a se levantar, então se sentou no seu abdômen e ficou olhando para aquele rosto furioso.

- Sai de cima de mim!

- Camus, será que você não aprendeu ainda. O único que dá ordens aqui sou eu.

- Saia agora!!

- Uh! Eu adoro ver você bravinho! – Disse, dando um tapa de leve no seu rosto, provocando-o.

Camus começou a se mexer embaixo dele, tentado tirá-lo de cima, mas não conseguiu então começou a empurrá-lo com as mãos, mas Milo as segurou e levou-as no alto da sua cabeça, deixando-o mais irritado ainda.

- Eu... Eu te odeio!!! – Gritou.

Milo não gostou de ouvir aquilo, mas mesmo assim continuou com aquele sorriso falso no rosto, mostrando que não se importava com que ele dizia. No entanto seu coração parou uma batida quando ouviu aquilo.

Tentava se soltar, mas estava impossível. Milo era muito mais forte que ele e pelo visto ele parecia estar transtornado.

- Então por que está comigo ainda?

- Porque você me prende.

- Camus o que você quer? Acha que eu te prendo? Pode ir embora! – Disse, soltando seus braços, mas não saiu de cima dele.

- Milo, você tem certeza? – Indagou, estranhando.

O Faraó ficou um tempo em silêncio e disse:

- Nunca! Você nunca vai sair de perto de mim.

- Sabia! – Disse baixinho, virando a cabeça para o lado.

Milo sentou-se no chão, entre as pernas abertas Camus e puxou-o pelos braços na sua direção, fazendo-o se sentar. As pernas de Camus foram puxadas, para que ele as colocasse por cima das de Milo e assim foi feito. Os dois ficaram abraçados por um tempo, Milo ficava alisando os cabelos de Camus com as mãos delicadamente, até que sentiu que a respiração dele havia ficado mais calma.

- Camus... Você me odeia mesmo?

- Não.

Um sorriso feliz e verdadeiro se desejou no rosto de Milo. Ele abraçou aquele corpo com mais força ainda e riu baixinho.

- Eu não... Vivo sem você. – Disse, beijando sua testa.

- Então não me decepcione.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe.

Camus sorriu.

- Tire a ordem de matar aquela mulher.

- Camus, por que você ficou olhando daquele jeito para ela? – Indagou.

- Milo! Ela dançava muito bem, eu fiquei mais concentrado no olhar que ela dava para a serpente, do que qualquer coisa.

- É que você sorriu e eu mesmo tenho dificuldade de fazer você sorrir.

- Não tem mesmo. Você me faz sorrir por dentro. É que eu não sou uma pessoa muito sorridente.

- Verdade? – Perguntou sorridente.

- Sim.

- Camus...

- Hum?

- Nunca mais diga que me odeia, ok?

- Pensei que não tinha se importado.

- Quando você vai perceber que tudo que vem de você me atinge?

- Como você mudou Milo...

- Hum?

- Antes você fingia que não se importava, era orgulhoso, não me respeitava, fingia que não tinha ciúmes, fingia que não se importava com a minha presença... Mas pelo visto isso mudou.

- Hum! Camus... Faz amor comigo... Agora...!

- Vou pensar.

- O que??

Camus sorriu, mas nem teve tempo de dizer que era uma brincadeira, pois Milo avançou nos seus lábios a todo vapor, lhe arrancando gemidos abafados, ao mesmo tempo em que deitava Camus no chão, começando a retirar suas roupas. As roupas do jovem escriba e novo conselheiro real foram retiradas rapidamente de seu corpo, que já mostrava indícios de prazer.

Os lábios ansiosos de Milo tratavam de cuidar muito bem de cada pedacinho daquele corpo bronzeado pelo sol. Sua saliva escorria pela curva do seu pescoço indo até seu tórax, tratando dele com muito cuidado, sentindo o gosto salgado adentrar por sua boca, que já se dirigia para um dos seus mamilos.

Começou a morder aquele botão rosado com gosto. Fechou os olhos saboreando-o devagar, sentindo seus dentes se fecharem naquele lugar ouvindo assim gemidos abafados por parte do seu querido amante. Continuando com sua tortura, deixou que uma gota de sangue se formasse num buraquinho pequeno que abriu no seu mamilo, então passou para o outro dando o mesmo tratamento, mas não o feriu.

Milo se levantou olhando para Camus, que estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás. Quando Camus percebeu o olhar do outro, se apoiou nos cotovelos e ficou olhando-o atentamente, vendo o brilho especial que seus olhos tinham. As mãos de Milo pararam na barra do seu vestido, então ele o retirou rapidamente, junto com um monte de acessórios que ele sempre usava.

Após dar aquele "show" para Camus, Milo se deita em cima dele começando a abraçá-lo se esfregando nele, sentindo as curvas deliciosas do seu corpo com as mãos. Virou Camus de barriga para baixo e começou a descer sua língua pelo seu dorso, indo até suas nádegas, começando a lambê-las delicadamente, dando umas mordidinhas de leve. Ficou assim até que começou a lamber dentro delas, arrancando gemidos leves de Camus.

Puxou sua cintura para cima fazendo-o ficar de quatro no chão, então abriu mais suas pernas e colocou um dedo dentro dele, sentindo seus músculos ficarem tensos. Depois colocou mais dois dedos forçando a passagem, fazendo Camus gemer alto. Continuou a mover seus dedos no seu interior lentamente, adorando ouvir gemidos e suspiros por parte dele.

- Camus... Ahhhh... Como eu gosto da sua voz...

- Hummm...

- Camus, Camus... Eu adoro falar o seu nome... Deveria ser o nome de um Deus, sabia?

- Hum...

- Meu filho... Vai ter o seu nome!

- Não ia ser Milo?

- Vai se chamar Camus agora...

- O que vão pensar?

Milo forçou mais seus dedos, fazendo Camus gemer.

- Não importa o que vão pensar! – Sorriu – Eu faço o que quiser. Mas ele precisa carregar meu nome também, então vai se chamar... Ca... Cam... Milo...Camilo!!!

Camus não agüentou ouvir aquilo e começou a rir, fazendo Milo rir junto com ele. O Faraó retirou seus dedos de dentro dele e puxou sua cabeça para trás beijando seus lábios.

- Gostou?

- Só você mesmo!

- Eu sou perfeito, eu sei.

- Metido!

Outro beijo foi trocado e Milo voltou na sua posição, deixando Camus de quatro. Ele levou uma das suas mãos até seu membro começando a estocá-lo, deixando-o cada vez mais duro.

Camus olhou para trás e disse:

- Não quer que eu faça isso?

- Humm... Não... Relaxa que hoje só eu vou te dar prazer! – Disse, continuando a se masturbar.

Quando viu que já estava duro o suficiente guiou seu membro até a entrada de Camus, afastou uma das suas nádegas com a mão e foi entrando devagarzinho, pressionando a cabeça do seu membro até que ela finalmente passa, fazendo seu membro deslizar mais rápido para dentro.

Camus sentia aquele membro duro entrando nele cada vez mais, sentia uma dor aguda invadir o seu corpo. Suas mãos fecharam-se com força, sua cabeça ficava bem baixa e sua boca bem fechada suportando aquele membro que cada vez mais o abria.

- Hummm...

- Shhhh... Calma! – Milo sorriu, passando a mão por suas costas úmidas de suor.

Quando entrou por inteiro parou um pouco esperando que Camus se acostumasse com a invasão. Ele se inclinou para frente fazendo seu membro entrar mais fundo e assim abraçou suas costas, dando beijinhos na sua nuca, mordendo sua orelha lentamente sussurrando:

- Ahh... Que delícia...

Os olhos de Camus se fecharam ao sentir Milo saindo um pouco dele, quando ele entrou novamente abriu seus olhos sentindo um choque correr por seu corpo. Gemia cada vez que Milo encostava em sua próstata onde o seu prazer aumentava cada vez mais sempre que era tocada.

Milo pára as estocadas um tempo depois e sai de dentro dele. O Faraó vira Camus de barriga para cima novamente e fica de quatro em cima dele, olhando para seus belos cabelos azul petróleo com fascinação, se inclinando para frente captura os seus lábios num beijo calmo e molhado.

Após o beijo, Milo coloca as pernas de Camus nos seus ombros e começa a penetração novamente, saindo e entrando cada vez mais forte, só que desta vez poderia ver as feições de Camus para seu próprio delírio.

Seus corpos ficaram se movendo em uníssono durante um tempo, sentindo aquele prazer consumir seus corpos como se fosse fogo. Tremiam levemente sentindo as sensações aumentarem cada vez mais, fazendo assim seus pensamentos entrarem em brumas e assim se perderem naquele momento tão especial.

Os dois gozam ao mesmo tempo soltando um grito alto carregado de prazer. Milo cai em cima dele delicadamente abraçando seu corpo e segurando a sua mão num gesto de carinho.

- Camus...

- Hum?

- Eu te amo!

Camus abriu um lindo sorriso com os olhos marejados d'água, era a primeira vez que ele havia falado aquilo para ele e então o abraçou e fechou sua mão que estava junto à dele.

- Eu te amo, Milo! – Disse, fechando os olhos aproveitando aquele momento de felicidade.

E pela primeira vez depois de muitos anos, Milo retira a ordem de matar a quem ele condenou. As pessoas que foram libertadas agradeceram sinceramente a sua bondade, sem saber que por trás daquele homem existia um grande homem, que distribuía sua bondade e fazia com que Milo parasse de ser tão cruel.

Quando o herdeiro de Milo nasceu, ele que o criou junto com Camus, pois com Camus acabou percebendo que um filho precisava de carinho e assim ele dava todo seu amor e dedicação para "Camilo Escorpião VII".

Os dois viviam uma vida cheia de amor e luxos, já que Milo apesar de tudo jamais iria deixar seus luxos de lado, sem contar que ainda continuava orgulhoso e mandão, mas talvez seja por isso que Camus havia se apaixonado por ele, por esse Faraó tão maravilho e orgulhoso que, às vezes poderia ser tão mortal como um escorpião!

"_A maior e mais verdadeira prova de amor está contida no ato diário de se aprender a conviver com alguém, doando, recebendo, compreendendo, aceitando, sendo aceito, compartilhando, apoiando, olhando, vivendo e por fim... Amando!!!". _

_(Honore de Balzac)_

Fim

Hello!!

O que acharam dessa fanfiction maluca? Eu tive essa idéia quando eu assisti ao filme "A múmia 2", quando eu vi o "escorpião rei", eu corri para o computador e comecei a escrever.

Comentários, por favor. Será que é tão difícil mandar um comentário? Eu não mordo não, ta? .

Espero que a fanfic não tenha ficado OOC!! Mas acho que ficou um pouco.

A correção dessa fanfiction foi feita pela Yume Vy, que às vezes é agarrada por mim para corrigir meus trabalhos, já que eu não tenho a mínima paciência. Beijão para você moxa!!

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

21/01/2005

18:25 h.

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
